KO's New Girlfriend
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: For a while now, something was off with KO. He seemed anxious whenever the bodega was nearing closing time, and no ones why. Not even his friends Enid, Rad, or even Dendy. So when they decide to see what's been going on with the young hero, things are gonna be complicated as KO reveals to them that he was seeing someone. Someone they don't particular in a way like.
1. Chapter 1

It was yet another day at Lakewood Plaza Turbo, birds were singing, sun was shining, and the bodega occasionally get's attacked by robots. Yep, nothing out of the ordinary here. Speaking of the bodega, all seems relatively normal. The aspiring ninja hero Enid was chillaxing on the counter with the latest Ninja Weekly Magazine, work was relatively slow today so she figured she'd pass some time until a customer would come and buy something. The stock boy alien Rad was probably napping in one of the isles, his telekinetic fingers let's him restock inventory and catch 'Z's at the same time. Both were pretty nonchalant about working, but the same cannot be said for the youngest of the bodega-men.

KO, no one knows what that stands for or what it's supposed to mean but that's what everyone calls the young boy who's life long dream was to be a powerful hero. He can do any chore you ask him to and with a smile brighter than the sun on his face, his ambitions were as wide as his optimism. Right now he was mopping up a mess around the smoothie machine, normally he would enjoy doing any mundane task Mr. Gar would give him, even if it was cleaning the toilets after spicy taco coupon day. He no longer had a since of smell after that, but today his co-workers can sense he was feeling a little more anxious than usual.

Lately while it got around the late 6 o'clocks, he would occasionally check his watch for the time. Which is not a bad thing as Enid and Rad had done so in the past, but KO was doing it much to often and had this very impatient look like he had to be somewhere right about now.

 **6:59**

'Come one, just a few more seconds!' KO thought to himself.

Tic

tic

tic

 **7:00**

Right when the clock struck 7.

"Quitting time! Gotta head out now see yah guys tomorrow!" KO hastily said as he dropped the mop and ran to the door, but not before clocking out. Just then he got caught in the glowing purple of Rad's finger beam.

"Hold on there now, this is the fifth time this week you ran off after work." Rad exclaimed.

"Yeah man, something's up with you KO. And as your friends, we need to know what's wrong." Enid calmly told him.

KO raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what you mean, there's nothing wrong with me!" he said feeling a little on edge.

The two older adults just looked at him, "Then why do you always leave so immediately after closing time?" Enid questioned again.

"Ummmm," KO rubbed the back of his neck as he searched for an excuse, he knew if he told them the truth they would freak. "Uh you see, LOOK A SUPERMODEL HERO!"

They both turned their attention to the direction KO pointed, Rad in delight for seeing a hot supermodel and Enid in confusion. That distraction gave KO time to slip away.

The two older bodega-men saw him escape. "Darn it!"

 _"Greetings friends."_

Rad and Enid jumped when a certain kappa girl KO's age just popped out of the shelf behind them, and we can hear that odd sound of children cheering in the background. I wonder why that always happens every time she appears in an episode.

"Oh, hey Dendy." Enid greeted.

"I assume that you guys are wondering about KO's recent activities after work as well?" she asked.

"Um yeah, how did you?" Rad questioned.

"Last week when we were supposed to test how TKO can handle underwater enemies, he told me he already had plans and suggested I reschedule. Very alarming it is."

"Well, there's only one thing we need to do." Enid said.

"Respect his privacy?" Dendy asked.

The older employees just laughed at that, "Not even close," Rad answered, "We are totally spying on him."

"Bingo." Enid said as she and Rad high fived.

Dendy just had a dull knowing face, "I figured you would suggest that."

 **7:15**

At KO's house, the aforementioned hero was seen exiting the front door in a nice polo shirt and black jeans with a small bouquet of flowers. He checked his watch again, "Okay, I can make it if I run to the place." He said before smoothing out his hair and popping a couple breath mints into his mouth, then he took a running start before sprinting off leaving a trail of dust. Not too far away sat a familiar van of a certain alien.

"Okay, has he ever worn anything that fancy? Must be serious." Rad suggested from the driver seat, Enid lounging in shotgun.

"I know, he hates polo and says jeans are constricting. He's dressed like... nah probably not that."

Dendy popped her head between the two, "I suggest you follow the target before we lose him, luckily I have implanted a tracking device on KO incase he ends up lost in the woods again." she said showing them a map of the city from her hand with a red dot as KO.

"A tracking device?" Enid questioned, "You didn't put one on us did you?" as she asked this she didn't notice a spot on her and Rad's necks beeping, Dendy quickly turning those off for now. Rad hastily scratched said part of his neck.

"Noooooooooooo~" the kappa lied with a guilty face.

The counter-girl decided to drop this as they had a job to do.

-A short time later-

"We have reached our destination."

The adults looked at the place they followed KO to, "Bollywood Akira's Japanese Indian fusion restaurant? Since when was this a thing?" Enid questioned.

"About a long time ago in a small town in what was called Michigan did the first culture fusion eatery took place, one infamous for having a family with eleven kids and all but of them are girls." Dendy answered.

"That sounds a little specific." Rad and Enid looked confused.

"Let's just go." Enid said as the three exited the van and entered the place. After paying for a table and getting a couple menus, they saw that they were a good distance away from KO who was sitting in a booth. A very decorated booth at that, with a candle and vase with the flowers in it. He looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Looks like KO snagged one." Rad said with a hint of pride in his little friend. Enid just kept her cool gaze.

"Looks like it, but can't be so sure unless-"

"Shhhh~. There's company." Dendy told her, the three hid their faces behind their menus as they looked to see what KO was waiting for. And what they saw shocked them.

 _"Hey KO, it's been a while."_

"Yeah, feels like a million years since we last saw each other."

They saw KO, and a familiar mutant rat girl his age exchange a hug and kiss. The three spies had eyes the size of dinner plates, the mint colored skin and dark green hair along two round rat ears gave the sign.

"FINK!" they whisperingly freaked as a waiter came by the two kids who asked what they'd be having for tonight.

"What are we seeing?" Rad questioned.

"How? What? When? Why?" Enid couldn't believe what she just witnessed, her most trusted friend was on a date. And with an evil minion?

"I as well would like to acquire the reasonings behind this romantic social gathering." Dendy said feeling a tiny bit peeved.

"Oh man, those two were a better couple than me and Enid were." Rad stated feeling a bit jealous that the squirt was much better at dating than he was.

"We only went on one date, and you were a total tool. Well less of a tool than you are now." Enid replied to that, "But still." she added looking towards KO. "He's he showing her his POW card collection?"

"What?" she semi-loudly freaked but not enough to make a scene as she jump onto Enid's shoulders to see their target was showing off his POW cards to the mutant rat girl, and she seemed to be showing some of her own cards that she collects. Dendy then complained, "But POW cards are OUR thing."

Enid and Rad felt a little bad for her, "Maybe we should pay KO a little visit."


	2. KO's Frineds Find Out

For KO, life was always an adventure. No matter if it was battling robots or dealing with a crazy school for super heroes, everything he knew about P.O.I.N.T. prep was a lie. But we're not talking about that saga, we're talking about the one challenge that brings even the mightiest of heroes to their knees. A soul-crushing mission where if you fail, it's game over.

The game of Love!

KO didn't think too much on the aspect of romance, heck he barely even knew what it was about. His hero training never prepared him for when you have to start thinking about the future beside being a hero, but he felt confident that he would make this relationship work. Even if it is with an evil minion.

KO and Fink didn't start off the way most couples do, when they first met he crashed a dinner party with his friends for her boss and original CEO of Boxmore. Seeing him getting shot over the horizon in a giant pie was both hilarious and awesome, although she didn't like the taste of cocoanut cream. But the two officially met when Fink attacked him in the bathroom of the bodega while the Boxman bots were minion sitting her, while KO was scared spitless at seeing the rat mutant in a deadly turbonic state and trying to kill him, a part of him thought she looked kind of pretty in a terrifying sort of way. And for Fink, she thought he looked cute when he was screaming for his life.

They came full circle when Fink attempted to rob a museum for this rare artifact that her boss needed, and KO was on a class field trip to that exact museum. While everyone else was on a tour of the museum, KO found Fink and the two were in a heated fisticuffs battle. During the fight, KO learned that she was a major POW card collector and has cards even Dendy doesn't own yet. And it's not just POW cards, they also learned they both love beating Boxmore bots and watching telenovelas. Hey, a guy's got to take a KO day.

In the conclusion of the fight, and before Fink escaped from the police, the mutant gave KO her phone number and the address of this new arcade he wanted to go to. But not before giving him a light kiss on the cheek, leaving KO a deflated pile of emotions. Both for the fact he probably has what they call a 'girlfriend', and fear for what would happen if his friends found out that he had a date with an evil minion. So he never brought up to anyone, not even his mom.

And that's how KO and Fink were eating sushi and vindaloo.

"So, how's the curry tonight?" he asked while popping a spicy tuna roll in his mouth, he struggled a little with the chop sticks.

Fink shrugged, "Meh, a little on the spicy side but alright. Although, what's in front of the plate is looking pretty tasty." she suggestively answered while giving him a very hungry look.

KO raised an eyebrow, "The napkins?"

Fink gave him a 'WTF' face, then she looked down to see their napkins in front of their plates. She shook her head, "No you dolt, I was talking about...you" she said with a blush.

"Oh." he then realized what she said, and gained a mad blush, "Ohhhhhhhhhh, hehehehe." he was still getting use to her talking to him like this, even when they were in a street fight when she comes to the bodega to destroy it, steal some things, or mess with the workers. She always knew what to say to turn him into a giggling blob of mush. "I still can't believe we've been doing this for like, three moths." he bashfully said.

"I know, time flies when your with someone you can't stand, but can't help to love." she remarked while resting her head in her hands.

"I just don't know how long I can keep this from my friends, they're getting more suspicious the more I'm with you." he looked down in fear. He felt Fink take his hand into hers, her touch so soft as her fingers interlocked with his.

"I know it's hard, you think I like hiding my personal life from my boss? He will kill me if he saw this!" she exclaimed, "But with you, I'll gladly take that gamble."

KO smiled at that, "Thanks Fink, means a lot." The two stared directly into the others eyes, enjoying the time they spend here together. They knew if what's going on between these two, things would not go well for both the hero and villain leagues. KO saw a fun, independent, and beautiful girl in Fink. And Fink found KO adorable, handsome, and powerful. For a hero, but she can ignore that.

"I got to tinkle, BRB." she said before getting up and heading to the restrooms.

"But still, they're gonna be really mad at me when they find out about us." KO said.

 _"Just like now?"_

KO's eyes were as big as saucers, his hands started sweating. "Don't move, they can't see you if you don't move." he whispered lowly to his date.

 _"You would know that we're not dinosaurs, KO."_

" _Gulp,_ oh no." he turned around to see his three angry friends staring right at him. "Uhhhhh, it's not what it looks like!"

"Really, cause it looks like you are on a DATE." Enid sneered with a cool yet disappointed glare.

"Oh," the young hero looked down, "Then yeah it's exactly what it looks like."

"Yeah, and with that little rat that follows Pr. Venomous?" Rad questioned, KO shivered when he described the girl he was just with "While a nice play on my bro side, but still man. Why?"

"It's not like that, I swear." KO defended. "Besides it's not that serious yet."

"You should her your POW cards!"

"Dendy!"

"That's our thing, I can not believe that my only friend is ditching me for a rat!" she said with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Look I'm sorry, but guys I really like Fink. And I think she likes me back, aren't you guys happy that I found someone to love?"

"KO, I'm back- uh oh." Fink said when she returned to see her date's friends, the three looked to the rat with intent to kill.

" ** _You!"_** they sneered.

"Me?" Fink asked.

"We don't know what you or Venomous are planning, but we won't let you corrupt a sweet boy like KO!" Enid told her as she readied a flaming foot, Rad had his finger blasters ready, and Dendy brought out her digital KO suit. The four got into a battle stance, the crowd already leaving so they don't get caught in the crossfire.

"NO!" KO yelled as he guarded Fink, much to his friends confusion, "I won't let you harm a single hair on my girlfriend!"

 _ **"GIRLFREIND!"**_

 _ **"GIRLFRIEND!"**_

Fink blushed at this, KO called her his girlfriend 'He does love me.'

"We don't want to fight you KO." Enid called to him.

"We just want to rip her head off!" Dendy stated.

KO felt his anger boiling, and his rage at an all time high "If you want hurt Fink." his body glowed a bright light before he started to merge with TKO, and his head band and wristbands became a light blue, and a pointy tooth pop out of the left side of his mouth. He and TKO called this form Perfect KO, or PKO. _"Then you'll have to get through us."_ PKO said as his fists glowed blue.

'Oh god'


	3. Everyone Knows

_**ACTION NEWS 52**_

 _ **With Dynamite Watkins**_

?: WHAT'S UP NEUTRAL ZONE, AND WELCOME TO WHAT IS TO BE THE SCANDAL OF THE CENTURY! I'm Dynamite Watkins and I standing by the remains of Bollywood Akira's, the Japanese-Indian fusion restaurant where a major fight broke out. But that's not the main story right now, more on that later. With me right now are three young heroes who were involved in the showdown, please introduce yourselves.

Enid: I'm Enid, counter girl at Gar's Bodega and a ninja in training.

Rad: The names's Radicles, stock boy and heavy lifter of the same bodega.

Dendy: I am Dendy, and I am a prodigy in technical engineering and an POW card ambassador of the kappa species.

Dynamite: And tell us you three, what happened exactly at this very establishment that caused the destruction around here. The world NEEDS TO KNOW!

(The three huddled together, whispers were heard)

Enid: It started with our friend KO and his 'date'.

 ** _flashback_**

Enid, Rad, and Dendy stood face to face with PKO. Both KO and TKO were powerful in their own right, but together they were a force to be reckon with. Though they kept a strong stance, the adults and kappa were feeling pretty scared now. KO's date fink was off on the side, she had a look of worry and anxiety. She knew KO's most prized possessions were his friends, but now he's about to fight them because of her dating KO.

"KO listen to us, that little rodent is evil. She works for Pr. Venomous, for all we know she could be slowly manipulating you into his mindless drone." Enid told him, this got a growl out of PKO.

"Relationships between heroes and villains have never ended well, and they become one of our most serious taboos after the last one a long time ago!" Dendy said.

"We're just worried you might be in some kind of trap for Venomous-" just as Rad said that he and the others dodged a glowing power fist projectile.

PKO glared, "This is no trap, what I have with Fink is as real as can be. What do you three even know about love anyway, the ELECTRIC kind of love. If you guys were really my friends, then you would support me in my first relationship. Even you Rad," he pointed an accusing finger at the bodega stock boy "You had a thing for that robot Shannon last season."

"And look how that turned out!" Rad remarked feeling a little irked at the memory.

"Snap out of it KO, you're not ready for this kind of stuff. You're just a little kid!" Enid yelled.

Then PKO's expression went dark, "Just a little kid, just. A little. Insignificant. Weak. And naïve little kid."

"Uh oh."

"Probably not the best choice of words, Enid." Dendy said.

"So be it." The three gulped at those three little words.

-end flashback-

Enid: … and that's what happened.

Rad: Everything after he said those words, it all went by so quickly. Every bone in my body, snapped like pencils.

Dynamite Watkins: And there you have it folks, after centuries of being the most sacred taboo. We have our first hero and villain courtship, after the last one ended in a bloody murder of both partners. Let's all hope that doesn't happen to young aspiring hero and worker at Gar's Bodega KO.

Everyone at home gasped at their TV, Carol and Gar were shocked in silence. Eugene fainted from hearing his possible future stepson was courting some evil mastermind, Carol had a little different reaction. "Oh, even though I'm disappointed in him for keeping this a secret from me. My little pumpkin is growing up so fast." she blew her nose in a tissue, "I guess I can help him plan the wedding after he's grounded."

Dynamite: And his new girlfriend, minion of the evil Pr. Venomous: Fink the Rat.

At that specific moment, Venomous had a look of disbelieve as he and the other villains were watching from the bar on Gillions' private yacht. He and Lord Cowboy Darrel dropped their respective glass of champagne and chocolate milk, LCD growled as he needed to have a talk with his 'deputies' back at Boxmore. Venomous just gained a look of intrigue, "Hmmmm, maybe I can use this." he whispered to himself.

-with KO and Fink-

 _"What's gonna happen with these two squirts of opposing allegiances? For this reporter's sake that history doesn't repeat itself again, because even though this is quite unsettling. Those two look just so adorable! From Action News 52, I'm Dynamite Watkins. Signing off on what could potentially be the power couple of 201X."_

The two young kids sighed as the rat girl turned off the TV, they were now in her room in her boss's laboratory. Her room was partially girly with hints of evil, her walls were dark with flaming skulls on it. Her bed was a standard set with a blood red blanket, the two were perched on the end of it watching her flat screen.

"Well, that could have gone better." KO said as he and Fink laid down next to each other.

Fink put her hand in his and interlocked their fingers in a firm and tender grasp, "I'm sorry about all this, KO. Because of me, everyone thinks you're going to the dark side. And I know that there's not a spec of evil in any cell of your body, you're just to pure." she said.

"Nah, it's fine Fink. I knew the dangers of dating an evil minion, and I chose to do this relationship because. Because I really care about you, and you're worth the risks to me." this made Fink smile and blush, KO's words were spoken with dead seriousness and his innocent and loving tone. "While I'll take whatever poop the public can throw at me, I wouldn't give a darn about them." he then frowned a little, "But for my friends Rad, Enid, and especially Dendy. I'm not so sure, they're an essential part of my life. And then there's my mommy and Mr. Gar, work is gonna be a pain on Monday."

He felt an arm over his chest, and saw Fink looking at him with a glaze of passion "It's gonna be okay KO, I knew the risks as well. You don't have to go through this alone. If they can't see that we are happy doing this, then they can just go take a hike. And what I'm telling you, is coming from the deepest and darkest depths of my black heart. I love you, KO."

Fink pulled her head to his as their lips connected in a million sparks, KO's mind was in total bliss. No matter how many times they have done this, her lips always knows how to calm his worries.

The two separated and looked in each other's eyes, seeing nothing but love and care from their partners gazes.

"I love you too, Fink. I always will, now and forever."

The two young lovers then got into bed, cuddled up together, and went on a trip to the dream land. Knowing that whatever happens to them, they will always be there for each other.


	4. Aftermath of Revealation

Normally KO was a bundle of bright sunshine and was very eager to work at Gar's Bodega, and he always liked when his mom always took him to work. He was thankful she got Gar to let me work at his store, even before she and Gar started dating she had a major effect on the muscle bound store owner. Even though KO has many heroes he looks up to like Gar, the hero team P.O.I.N.T, and Chip Damage (Before the stuff that happened at P.O.I.N.T Prep). His all time favorite had to definitely be his mommy, as she trained him all his life of the ways of a true hero.

But after last night's news story of KO and his relationship with and evil minion, things have just been super awkward. This morning KO called her to pick him up from Fink's residence since he never returned home, after giving her the address Carol just went straight to her car and drove over to get him so he can get to work.

For the whole ride neither of them spoke, Carol just kept her eyes on the road to Lakewood Plaza. She knows her motherly side should be happy for her son to have his first girlfriend, but a tiny part of her was worried for his safety since his 'girlfriend' was a minion to one of the top 3 evil professors in the world.

"Sorry I never called mom." Carol heard KO utter lowly, "I'm sorry I never told you who I was seeing. I understand that heroes and villains dating was always a sensitive topic, and that they all never worked out great. But, I think that with Fink. It just... it just might maybe... maybe it could work. Maybe, I don't know." KO sighed as he held his head down.

Carol sighed as she rubbed his head with one hand while keeping the other on the wheel, "KO, I'm not mad at you. And, I'm not mad that you were conversing with a bad guy." KO looked up for a moment, he was glad that she wasn't furious. But the tone told him she wasn't happy either. "I'm just, kind of disappointed. Mostly from the fact that you kept this a secret from, and for three whole months! It's just I'm your mother and you always told me everything, I had to raise you to be a good hero and person so you don't... I don't know."

"Don't what?" KO raised an eyebrow.

"Look, KO." she gave a sigh as she put her hand back on the wheel. "You remember how I said your father was a good man who loved you, before he... disappeared?" KO nodded slightly, "Well, he kind of made a some... pretty bad decisions."

"What do you mean?" KO asked.

She stopped the car in the parking lot, which was pretty packed. "Look, it's just really complicated and... kind of hard to talk about right now. All I can say is, Gar and Laserblast." she looked away, KO knew this was the sign that it was extremely personal.

"It's okay mom, maybe some other time." KO said as he unbuckled himself, before exiting the car. "Love you, mommy." he said before running back to give her a kiss on the cheek. He then made his way to the bodega, which was pretty far since cars had filled up any closer spots to the store. As KO made his way through the parking lot, he kept on noticing the weird looks he's been getting. Some had fear on their faces that he was possibly becoming evil, a couple people gave him death stares for 'turning his back on good', and some people he was pretty close to gave him uncomfortable glances. It was clear to KO that everyone saw that Action New 52 story on him and his date, and they certainly didn't seem all too excited that he was dating someone on the side of evil.

Just then he was hit in the back by a soda can, "RAT-SUCKER!" he heard from that lizard kid that challenged him to a dad vs dad fight, or more like a dad vs mom fight. Since KO, doesn't have a dad. KO didn't even flinched, as that was the tamest of insults he had gotten since leaving the car.

KO reached the front door of the store, "Hey, babe." he looked up to see his girlfriend Fink on top off the 'A' on the store sign.

"Oh, hey honey. What brings you here?" he asked with a little less enthusiasm then normal.

Fink dropped down to the ground in front of him, sticking the landing. "Just wanting to check on my little Puppy-Face Sweetykins." she said as she scratched underneath his chin, KO comically lapping like a dog and shaking his leg like a dog. He told her at one point the time he and his friends turned into were-animals to fight Mikayla, the animal like bot from Boxmore.

He stopped when she retracted her finger, he then looked down. "Not very well, everyone's been giving me a hard time about our relationship. I've already had six fingers, thirteen death threats, and seven fruits flown at my head." just as he said that a watermelon exploded on the back of his head, the juice seeping into his clothes. He should have brought a dark colored shirt. "Make that eight!" he grumbled.

Fink took a piece of watermelon out of his hair and bit into it, "Mmmmm, juicy with extra seeds." she threw that piece in a nearby trash can. "KO, don't let them get to you." she said resting a hand on his shoulder, "Trust me, I've gotten much worse than anything you're getting. Boss is having working at Boxmore!"

"And that's... bad?" he shrugged.

"Believe me, with Darrel in charge it's even worse. It's all moving heavy robot parts and highly toxic acids, at least under Box-butt I would have been destroying this plaza." she saw the look KO was giving her, "But I would have left you bodega in peace." KO rolled his eyes at this.

"Fink," he gave her a small hug, she returned it with content "Just be careful, and don't break anything."

"No promises." she said as they broke the hug, Fink gave him a light peck on the cheek before running across the street to the factory.

KO turned around and entered the store, he can see Enid wasn't look slacking off like she usually does when they are no customers. Plus, Rad was restocking some of the shelfs with his hands and not his finger beams. He can tell they were still reeling from what happened at the restaurant, both physically and mentally. His two closest friends were not even acknowledging him as he walked in.

"Um, hey guys." he lowly greeted, but he didn't get a response. He just went and grabbed a broom and started sweeping the floors, all while the ninja and alien didn't even look at him. "So, what do you call it when a team of brooms that win a tennis match? A clean 'sweep'!" (ba-dum-tiss)….. his coworkers didn't even react to it. He slumped, "What do you call a vampire who's car breaks down three miles from a blood bank? A CAB!" (ba-dum-tiss)…... still nothing. He then placed a chilly dog on the floor, then walked away. When he came back he slipped on the dog and fell butt first into chilly.

"Anything?" he pleaded but got nothing. 'Sigh, guess they're still on about last night.' he thought as he picked up the broom and kept sweeping, he just gave up on trying to get a laugh out of them. 'It's not that I wanted to hurt them, they were threatening my girlfriend. I don't let anyone hurt the people I love, even if they were my own friends. This was exactly what I was afraid of, that everyone would hate me for dating a bad guy. And Fink is not a bad person, she does have a heart, at least to me she does. I just hope she's okay.' he then looks out the window towards Boxmore.

-with Fink-

For Fink it was torture in the factory. Lord Cowboy Darrel had given all of the robot labor to her, so now she was having to do all of the work herself. She had been running around the factory all day building robots, carrying toxic waste, shine Darrel's cowboy boots, and clean the toilets. Robots don't even use the bathroom, it made no sense to her. But you know the worst thing she had to do all by her self... paperwork. She had to negotiate deals with other villains on robots, do the bills, write an important email to the board of directors, do the taxes, everything.

Fink had to do an entire company's worth of manual labor and paperwork all by her self with no assistance what so ever, she didn't mind as she did a lot in Venomous' lab. But what she hated most was that she was made the personal servant to the other robots, the very robots she hates. She entered the robots play room dressed in a tiny maid outfit and a scowl, and she was carrying a tray of glasses.

"One sparkling oil for Shannon." she grumbled before handing the teenage like yellow robot her drink, which she took while looking at her phone. "One 'imported' oil for Raymond." she said as she handed the flamboyant robot his drink, who took it graciously while admiring his reflection.

"And one bowl of nuts and bolts for Makayla, extra bolts." she said before placing a little bowl on the floor, before a Makayla bot walked in on all fours and nuzzled her leg before eating.

"Anything else!" Fink tried to not blow a gasket, she was beyond exhausted and her fingers were extremely sore from all the writing she had to do.

"Nah." they said. Fink giving a sigh of relief, before hearing the PA go off.

 _"Ms. Fink, I request your presence in my office PRONTO!"_

The boom in 'pronto' shook the entire room, Fink hurrying on over to the CEO of the company.

As she entered, she saw Lord Cowboy Darrel turn around in his chair with a smug look. "What do you want this time?" she demanded.

"I'd watch that tone of yours lady. But anyway, it seems that you have just completed an entire month's worth of factory work in just under three hours. It seems I'm running out of tasks for you to do." Darrel rubbed his chin in thought, Fink pumping her fists in victory 'yes, finally I'm-'

"Oh wait, I've got one more thing!", 'Dang it' she thought as he held up a big red button.

"Uh, what does that do?" she asked.

"You'll see." he said before pushing it.

Just then she found her self in a wooden crate and sent away, she screamed as she felt the box move at hyper speeds until she felt a screeching halt.

-with KO-

"Guys, come on!" KO yelled at his friends before running out after seeing the big light that signaled a robot attack, his friends sighing as they came out ready for a fight.

But when they saw the box open up, KO gasped when he saw it was Fink. Who was panting hard and was sweaty from head to toe, "Fink!" he ran to her side and caught her as she collapsed right into his strong arms. "Fink, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"(pant, pant) I'm fine, just...(pant, pant) a little tired. Darrel had me do a lot of work today." she let out, she then hugged KO tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. KO held her as he patted her on the back, as she wept into his jacket vest.

"There, there. It's okay, I'm here now." he whispered to her, his voice soothing her aching body. To Rad and Enid, this still made them uncomfortable. But in a way this was kind of adorable, and he really seems to care about the little mutant.

"Come on, Fink. You look like you need a break, a long one." Enid said leading the kids into the store.

"Really?" she asked the older woman, who nodded simply.

"Yeah, I may not like you. But KO does, even though I don't get it." she responded.

"Aw man, I was hoping to bash some bots." Rad complained as he followed them inside.


	5. Bodega Blessings

After they found Fink in a Boxmore 'attack the plaza' box, the three bodega men took Fink so she can rest in the employee break room. Rad still sour he didn't get to kick some robot hindquarters, Enid promptly shut him up with a boot to the gut. Right now the two older workers were watching by the doorway as KO tended to his exhausted girlfriend, who was lying down on the couch with her head against the arm rest with a blanket over her. She was currently drinking down a bottle of Laserade, the sports drink made from real lasers. She let out a loud burp that sent a laser through the ceiling before handing it back to her boyfriend, "Thanks honey, I needed that." she said feeling the fatigue from yesterday.

"Your welcome, sweetie. Everything you did at Boxmore, because of us being together." he lowly muttered. Rad and Enid felt kind of bad for their friend, his first relationship and everyone has given both of them a hard time since it came out to the public. Including them.

"It's fine KO, I don't care what that idiot in a costume throws at me. Neither he or boss can take away what we have." she said as she grabbed his hand, KO interlocked their fingers.

"How did Professor Venomous take it?" KO asked her.

Fink's expression went serious, "Well, you see. Funny thing is..."

 **-This morning-**

Fink waved goodbye to KO as she saw his mom's car drive away, the vehicle getting smaller and smaller until it was far enough for her not to see. She looked down and held a little golden locket that was around her neck, she clicked the top to open it up. Inside was a little picture of her and KO on one of their first dates, a little selfie she and KO took at the beach. She wore a little dark green one piece, unfortunately as the camera went off a rouge wave came in as swept KO's trunks down to his ankles. He was so embarrassed that happened, it was like this thing that happens every time he goes to the beach his dignity was washed away. His mom was all too familiar with this streak of wave-trunks shenanigans, and he barely survived his boss seeing too much information. But after Fink saw his 'little friend', he was getting tighter swim suits next time he comes to the beach. His face looked like the inside of a watermelon.

She sighed at the memories, but then she frowned as she headed inside to talk with Venomous.

When she got to the lab, she found her boss welding some sort of machine. "Boss, you wanted to talk to me about something?" she asked nervously.

Venomous stopped what he was doing, and lifted up his welding mask as he looked to his assistant. "Yes, wait for me in the living room." Fink nodded and walked out of the lab, she headed down to a modestly sized living room with a flat screen TV, a Persian rug, a long leather couch, and glass coffee table. She sat on the couch with her legs dangling off the cushion.

'Oh man, I hope he's not mad at me! WHO AM I KIDDING HE'S GONNA KILL ME! I'm as dead as disco!' she thought as she heard her boss' footsteps as he walked in with a serious expression on his face.

"Fink."

She gulped a little, "Yeah boss."

"Do you know what irks me most when I saw that story on the news?" he gave her a big disappointing glare.

"Ummm uhhhhh, you see the thing is..." Fink stuttered while tapping her fingers on her legs.

"I mean honestly... faking being that hero's girlfriend to get info?"

"I'M SORRY BOSS, I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE- wait what?" she realized what he just said.

"Of course, by claiming you wanted to court with the young hero, I mean think of all the possibilities we can do without him even knowing! Like finding out some of their secrets, learning their weaknesses, or even... bringing that little kid to the dark side! With his untapped power he would need a guide, and you can bring him straight to me! I have to get started on some kind of evilness ray, so here what's gonna happen." Venomous sat next to his beyond confused assistant.

"You continue this 'relationship' with KO, learn everything you can about him and his friends, and we'll go from there. So good?"

Fink just looked at her boss in total disbelief, she had been seeing the aspiring hero for three months and her boss thinks it's some kind of plan she never went over with him. Part of her was a little relief that she wouldn't be in too much trouble, but she felt a little bad about having to lie about being KO's 'fake' girlfriend. Now she was worried about lying? KO was starting to rub off on her, and she felt tingly and disgusted by it. She shook her head and feigned an evil look.

"Totally, like I would want to kiss that loser's face! His sweetness can give me tooth decay just looking at him!"

- **Back to present time-**

"So wait, he thought that our entire three months together was just some kind of convoluted plot to lure me into a false sense of security just to infiltrate our establishment and collect valuable secrets on us and turn me to the side of evil?" KO guessed after hearing that story.

"Yep, that's basically the long and short of it." Fink nonchalantly stated.

"I don't know about this." he said.

"KO, look." she grabbed his shoulders so he can look her in the eyes, "I may be an evil minion with a zest for violence and mayhem, and even though I use to hurt you and your friends, steal some stuff, wreck your store, and make fun of you. The last three months with you have been some of the best I ever had, and I'm not saying that for some cheap ploy. It's coming from my heart, I didn't even know I had one until you can into my life. KO, you're the only thing I truly need in this world. And... I hope I can be the only thing you'll need too." KO blushed at those words.

"Oh you." he said before laying a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

"Ugh, gross." Enid complained as she and Rad covered each other's eyes, meanwhile between the two adults legs Dendy watched the cross species couple in their own little word with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmmm, even though they're on opposite sides, their courtship has more emotion between them then what most people get in life. Maybe I've been a little hard on KO, and she does seem to really care about him. I think they're in good hands." she deducted with a smile.

 _"KO, TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"_

Everyone jumped from Mr. Gar's voice on the PA, KO and Fink ended up headbutting each other as they broke their kiss. The couple groaned while holding their heads in pain.

"Oh man, forgot about Gar." KO said feeling a little scared.

"Good luck, honey." Fink told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek, KO nodded before heading to the exit. He brushed past his friends before walking towards his boss's monitor room where he found Gar looking at the many monitors for the hundreds of camera he planted in and around the plaza, what he didn't know was that as he approached the muscle bound bodega owner his friends and mom were on the other side of the door listening in.

"You wanted...t-t-to see me, Mr. Gar?" KO asked. Without looking Eugene just sighed.

"Take a seat." he demanded.

KO looked around, "Uh I don't see any-"

"TAKE A SEAT!"

KO just squeaked and sat his bum on the tile floor, the eavesdroppers winced at the boom from Gar.

Gar just held his head in his hand and turned around, "Listen KO, I know I may come on as one of those military drill sergeants that can lose it over the smallest things. But the truth is, I want my employees to be the best they can be, and not be pushed around when the world bites at you. You, Enid and Radicles aren't just employees to me. You three are like my family, and I wanted to protect you." KO smiled at that, same with Enid and Rad. Carol awe'd at this.

"The world is much more dangerous than any villain Carol and I had ever faced, one bad decision and your life is over. From the actions you've done, to the people you go out with. Your decisions and actions can have great effects on the people you care most about, I know that better than anyone." Gar looked away as the memory of the last time he saw Laserblast played by, KO understood what he meant. While he was questioning his world's existence he had found that episode where Gar and Carol reminisced their last mission as a part of P.O.I.N.T.

"KO, I saw what happened on the news."

KO freaked, 'Oh man, I knew it! I am so dead!' but the look on his boss' face wasn't of anger or disappointment, but of understanding.

"I heard from your friends what happened on your date with Fink, they told me everything. Even though the entire world has been in an uproar about this, I looked at a couple facts that many, even Carol may have overlooked." everyone listened closely what Gar had to say.

"First of all, you dated in secret despite knowing the consequences of the most sacred taboo. Secondly, you stood up to your friends in your PKO form to defend her. And lastly, after everything was revealed to the public. Despite knowing that she could get in major trouble with the villain circuit, she still stayed by your side. And I can clearly tell that she truly does love and care about you, if she was willing to lie to her own boss about it being a ploy. If that's not love at it's truest form, I don't know what is." As Gar said that, KO had tears of joy crawling through his eyes.

"Some may see it as dishonesty, a betrayal, a turncoat, a stain on the tablecloth of good. But what I see, is a deep and strong loving bond that can never be torn. They say love can found in the strangest of places, even in the person you would never expect. And you found that love, where no one not even you expected. Son, I just want you to know, that you and Fink. Have my upmost support."

KO couldn't hold back anymore, he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Gar as he cried into his broad shoulder. "Than you, Mr. Gar. You have no idea how much I needed to hear those words." the little boy cried, Gar just patted him on the back. The others also had tears coming from their eyes, Rad even blew his nose into Enid's ponytail. The ninja was to emotional to care, even Dendy felt the tears coming.

"You can call me, dad."

The tired rat saw everything from her tablet, she shed a few tears knowing that she and KO had a supporter in Mr. Gar. Even if he was a retired a hero, she was happy they had something. She then frowned as she picked up her cell phone, and dialed a number.

 _"Found anything?"_

Fink took a deep breathe, "Boss, there's something I need to tell you."


	6. Trouble in Paradise: Part 1

After that heart to heart with Gar, KO felt a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder. For the first time since his secret was out, he actually had someone that supported him. KO was so happy that his boss and mommy's boyfriend Eugene Garcia, AKA Mr. Gar, was a full supporter of his relationship with the minion of one of the most evil professors in the world. Finally, someone who accepted his romance with Fink. Although he was also mentally scarred after getting... "The Talk". 'So long childhood, it was nice knowing you'.

Just then a miniature KO appeared on his shoulder, wearing a white shirt with a smile on it that said 'Childhood', shorts, a beanie, and had a lollipop in his hand. "Okay, bye KO!" mini KO said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

When he got back to the front of the store, he found his friends and mom casually whistling a tune acting like they weren't eavesdropping on him. He rolled his eyes playfully, "Okay guys, I know you were listening."

"Look KO, relationships are not easy. There's a lot of hard work and sacrifice you need to have in order to maintain a healthy and long lasting romantic bond." Enid told him.

"Dude, relationships are tough. Especially with someone who is not even on the same spectrum of good and evil, and I should know." Rad added, "My last girlfriend was a shapeshifting killer Shannon-bot! And if I was being honest- (" **Which was rarely"** _Enid_ ) the good memories we shared still linger in my heart, and they're never going away." the alien stock boy said with a surprising level of deepness.

"You only dated for one day!" Enid argued, "But I guess that's all it takes."

KO then felt his mom's firm hand on his shoulder, and he saw her kneel down in front of him with a nervous smile "KO, what Eugene said made me realize something. The bond you and Fink share is something even the best of heroes can ever hope for, I mean it took around a decade till me and Gar had something special. And you KO, found that bond in another living and breathing being and so much more at just a young age. Oh, _my little boy is all grown up!_ " she gushed as she squeezed her son tightly, KO hugged her back. The boy was starting to get teary eyed again, she then pulled back and told him with motherly pride "KO, I have always supported you in your decisions. And I ain't gonna start now, you have my support 110%!"

KO beamed at his mommy's words. He then turned to his friends.

"If this is what you really want," Enid then flashed him a smile "then you have my support too!"

"Same here little man!" Rad gave him the finger gun, to which he returned. But before any of them can do anything else.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

"FINK!" KO screamed as he rushed to the break room, leaving a trail of smoke on the way there. "What's wrong hon- GAH!"

He freaked the second he reached his destination, something was terribly wrong. Right in the center of the break room was his girlfriend Fink on her knees clutching her head, and pouring with toxic turbonic energy. He had seen her turbo state before, but this was something much worse. Along with the spiked collar and fingerless gloves, her dress looked more black and torn and her hair was all messy and unkept. And her eyes were glowing a raging purple, plus she was starting to foam at the mouth. "Fi-Fink?"

The rat just looked to him with a mixture of a hungry bear and frighten concern, "K-KO," her voice sounded coarse and ragged, "RUN!"

"From wh-"

(cut to outside)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- OOF!" KO yelled as he was shot from through the ceiling of the bodega into the parking lot, he landed back first onto the hood of a car. He groaned as he tried to stand up, "Oh man what the heck happened?" he was snapped out of his pained trance when he heard a feral scream and was tackled by what was his girlfriend, now looking up he saw a deranged rabid turbo rat mutant. He kicked her off of him, then made a run for it. She chased him through the lot on all-fours.

"Fink, what's gotten into you!" he panicked as he was now dodging cars flung at him from behind, just then a flaming semi-truck was now blocking his path. He was then grabbed from behind and slammed into side of the vehicle, the now feral Fink was now bashing his head repeatedly until he nose was letting out a little blood. She then slammed him to the ground and stomped hard onto his chest, he then sweated as he saw her lift a glowing hand up.

"Fink, snap out of it!"

 _ **"This is what I think of our relationship!"**_ something didn't feel right to him. Though it came out of her mouth, it didn't sound like his girl. While Fink sounded a mix of sweet and threatening, this was just demonic and cruel sounding. And that soulless look in her glowing eyes, reminded him of what happened at P.O.I.N.T. Prep with Sparko and Elodie thanks to Chip Damage. He saw her point that hand right in his face, something was not right with her.

"Hey you!" he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his friends running towards them with a flaming boot and glowing finger blaster, before the crazed Fink can respond she was knocked very far away. Enid and Rad helped him up.

"Are you okay KO?" Enid asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." he said lowly.

"Man, what was that? That little mutant went all crazy and tried to kill you, and after everything that happened!" Rad exclaimed. Enid shook her head.

"I should have known something like this would have happened, relationships between heroes and villains don't end well and this was no different." she said with a serious look on her face.

"What?" KO then told them, "But guys, it's not what you think!"

"I'm sorry KO, but we tried to warn you. Just when you think you can trust her, she tries to blast you into oblivion." Enid replied.

"It's me and Shannon all over again!" Rad added as he and Enid went back into the store, KO followed them and tried to talk to them.

-After work-

When KO and his mom got home, they had a little talk about what happened. Immediately KO started, "I'm telling you mommy, it doesn't seem right. I know Fink is a villain through and through, but she is not a monster. She wouldn't kill me after all those months we spent together, I just know she wouldn't! You got to believe me mommy!" he cried as he clung to his mothers knees as she sat on the couch.

"I do KO."

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WE HA- wait did you say yes?" KO realized what she said.

"Look KO, I meant what I said earlier. You and Fink have a very special bond, she wouldn't just throw all that away. I believe you when you say this wasn't her fault." she said to her son.

"I as well." the mother and son jumped when Dendy popped up out of nowhere. "This wasn't just a simple attempt of an execution dumping, I analyzed the being known as Fink during the attack." she said as she showed them a complicated holographic chart thingy, "These are the results, and in that moment she was producing an alarming amount of an unidentified state of turbonic energy. The type that when overexerted too much can cause the host to have the mental state of a blood thirsty shark with stage-4 rabies, just like when she was overworked at Boxmore." she hypothesized.

"Also, she forgot her tablet in the break room." she pulled out the tablet we saw Fink use in the last chapter. "And what I saw was that she had a video call with a certain someone who's name rhymes with 'Blemonous'".

 _Fink: Listen boss, there's something I need to tell you. About the plan with KO-_

 _Venomous: I know._

 _Fink: What?_

 _Venomous: There was no plan, you actually do like him don't you. Even though it's considered forbidden even amongst the villain circuit, you still courted in secret. Isn't that true?_

 _Fink: (sigh) Yes, I can't keep this from you anymore. But boss, I really like KO a lot. No, I LOVE HIM! For the first time in my life, I felt happy with another being outside the lab. He makes me more confident, and special. If you can't handle the love we share, than you can just SUCK IT!_

 _Venomous:... well, I admire your honesty. And I can see that he makes you happy, and it pains me... that I have to do this. (Pressed a button)_

 _Fink:...… what the... oh do-oooh man... what did you-_

 _Venomous: I'm sorry._

(End transmission)


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, KO and Dendy brought up their discover to KO's coworkers at Gars'. The two kids showed them how KO's maybe/maybe-not girlfriend became a feral wolverine of turbonic energy, and what happened before that. The young adults could not believe what they were seeing.

"Wow, I guess that changes everything." Enid commented after seeing this.

"I can't believe that the professor would turn their his own minion into a rampaging beast, and a little kid at that!" Rad added. "I guess we should have trusted you more little guy."

"Indeed, it is quite unethical. First Venomous would make it that Fink was the only one working at Boxmore, then when she was so badly fatigued that she would not fight against Turbo-death." The bodega-men freaked at the word 'death'. She brought a projector which had a presentation on the variety of glorbs and what they do.

"There are many different variants of turbo energy, each with it's own unique characteristics and affects. While most of them come from different types of glorbs, a handful of lifeforms can produce this energy naturally like KO. Back to the glorbs, each can have a different affect for each different color while enhancing one's ability. We've only seen green glorbs, but the others are very rare. Blue glorbs can increase one's natural speed and can allow the abililty to breath underwater. Yellow glorbs helps people handle hot and humid environments, and can allow one to step foot on the sun without burning their flesh off. Red means a great power boost, but also leaves the person with more rage and hatred than The Hulk or YouTube commenters. Grey glorbs temporarily erases all of one's emotions and feelings, leaving them as apathetic and stoic as a statue. The pink glorbs are commonly found in love potions and can increase a person's hormones sending them in a state of-"

"OKAY, move it along there are kids reading this!"

"Oh indeed, moving on!" she heeded Enid's warning, the next slide had a picture of a black glorb with a skull and crossbones. "Now we have the most powerful and harmful, thus the rarest and most hard to find glorb: black. These glorbs gives the user a boost 1,000 times the normal glorb, but with that much power comes with a terrible price. You see, these glorbs are not like the other glorbs. They are evil glorbs. The more you ingest, the more of you lose bits of your mind and stability. Thereby turning whoever has their power into a mindless uncontrollable genocidal zombie, and I can only assumed the worse with how many Venomous has injected Fink with."

The three bodega-men felt scared now, KO was probably the worst of all. Even Enid's ice-cold heart couldn't take this, "I'm sorry KO."

"W-what does this mean? Is Fink lost forever?" KO questioned as tears were building up in his tear ducks.

"I'm not sure." Dendy sadly replied.

KO then growled as he walked to the door, "Where are you going?" the kappa asked her friend, even though she had a pretty good assumption.

"I'm going after her, and I am kicking that walking pile of grape juice in a lab coat right where the sun doesn't shine." he said with a serious tone as turbo energy was pouring from him as he and TKO fused to form PKO, "Harm with KO, shame on you. Harm his Fink, you just made your death sentence. You three know that very well."

"We're coming with you." They got into battle stances.

"No, this is something I must do alone. As KO, maybe I can reach Fink. I know what it's like to be locked up in my own mind, now she needs my help. I can't let anymore of the people I love get hurt, which is why I have to go alone." he said before tossing them his POW card journal.

"KO?" Enid let out before he burst through the door and flew at hyper speeds. "We have to go after him."

"Do we have to too?" Rad complained as he was resting on a hammock he already set up.

"Rad! He's going after one of the most dangerous and possibly deranged villains on the planet, ALONE!"

Rad groaned at her reasoning, "Fine, but if I die and come back as a ghost. I will make your life miserable."

"You do that already." she joked.

"Focus people!" Dendy chastised, "We have to get to Venomous before KO kills himself fast, barring any unforeseen-"

She was interrupted by the big purple light in the sky, signaling a Boxmore attack. The three groaned as they headed outside to see what comes in this box now. "Seriously, now! We don't have time for this!" Dendy complained.

 _"Oh I sure that's the least of your worries"._

Bursting from today's attack box, came a Shannon and Raymond bot. The former with giant hammers for hands, and the latter with a baseball bat. "It would seem you need some _batting practice_." Raymond quipped before sending bombs their way, the three organic lifeforms dodged the incoming explosives. Enid with some cool ninja flips and blocking them with fire kicks. Rad using his finger laser to repel them, and Dendy just used her digital KO armor as a shield.

"What time is it?" Shannon cackled.

"9:50?" Rad checked his watch.

"HAMMER TIME!" the lady bot slammed down her hammer fists onto the alien, the stock boy rolled out of the way with each swing from his robotic ex. "Will you quit moving your perfectly sculpted butt so I can hit it?!"

Rad grunted as he kept bobbing and weaving from her attacks, "Not unless your beautifully gorgeous face scats, we were in the middle of something involving KO!"

The battle paused as the robots see that they were missing a pint sized enemy. "Wait, where is the little runt away?" she asked.

"This battle feels empty without him, don't tell me he is off again with his lady friend." Raymond said.

"Not entirely." Dendy brought out the projection again.

 **One explanation later**

"...and now you're all caught up."

After hearing everything from the kappa, the robots were in a state of disbelief and utter horror. Though Boxman built them to be heartless killing machines, they were programmed with an astute level of humanity. Which is why they always saw him as their father, and he saw them as his own children. And they knew how unfair a parental unit can be, but what Venomous had done to Fink was too much even for them.

Shannon looked about to barf, "The horror,... the... horror."

Raymond just had a thousand yard stare, "I cannot believe the professor would do such a thing, and to his own minion who sees him as her own father. There is a fine line between villain and a monster, and what he did takes the cake."

"Totally, and takes it all the way to insane asylum." Enid replied.

"Even after she was under the dark turbo power and tried to kill him, KO still loves her." Rad said.

"Which is why we're going after him, so he knows we support him. And to a lesser extent Fink." Dendy said as she put the projection back in her hack pack, just as she and the bodega-men were about to leave.

"Hold on, we're coming with you."

"What/huh/come again?" the three questioned at the sporty Casanova robot.

"That's right, ain't no way that lab-coat wearing purple pit-stain is gonna torture his own minion because she can balance villainy and a relationship with a good guy!" Shannon stated sassily. "She needs someone who know what it's like to date someone on the side of good."

"Even though we worked her down to the bone, I must admit I admire how much their love shines bright. Even after all the abuse they have taken because of it, they never stopped caring for each other. And the fact their love is forbidden makes it all the more inspiring, nothing should come between them." Raymond said.

"Not alone, you won't."

"DARREL/ LORD COWBOY DARREL!"

The Darrel bot in a cowboy costume appeared, "I know better than anyone to oppressed and looked down on by your boss. I maybe be an evil CEO, but I never hurt the ones that I love. Which is why I recommend a temporary truce until the young couple are back safe and sound, in favor?"

The five nodded "Aye!"

"Against?"

 _"Nay!"_

"Carol, Gar?"

"Got room for 2 more?"

(With KO)

PKO had just burst through the doors of a dark room, " _VENOMOUS! Where ever you are, give me back Fink! You will pay for what you did to her!"_

Just then a metal door slammed down to seal the entrance, leaving the room pitch black. _"_ What the?" he then felt an immense pain coursing though his body, like he was struck by a million lighting bolts. He collapsed to his hands and knees as he felt his turbo energy drain from his body, his head band going back from light blue to red. "Uhh, what happened? Why do I?" he tried to throw a power fist, but all that came out was a puff of smoke. "What happened?"

 _"There we go, that should be enough."_

"Who said that?! Is it you Shadowy Figure?! Come out and face me like a man, SHOW YOURSELF!" KO yelled as he got into a fighting stance.

Just then bright lights came on, blinding him for a few seconds. When his vision came back he saw he was in a giant metal cell, like the ones from those professional wrestling shows he watches on weekends. "Welcome KO, to your final resting place." he turned to see...

"Venomous." he sneered at the scientist. "What's all this about?"

"What do you think? It's about you, taking away the only minion I ever love!" he growled as he picked up a picture of him and Fink from when she was just a small lab rat. "She was my first test subject, she's the reason why I am where I am today. When the accident that mutated her happened, I wanted nothing more than to protect her. When she showed interests in my work, I felt like I had the child I always wanted. I felt like I saw someone who can take over for me when I'm gone, she was so evil. Cruel, heartless, and vicious. The perfect minion.

That was, until you came along." he pointed an accusing finger at the caged kid, "You turned my little bundle of evil into a giggling pile of mesh, all she ever thought about was you."

KO raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand?"

"I knew the whole time of her little crush on you, I was there that day."

-Three months ago-

 _"Hehehehe, this has been the best night of my life KO."_

 _"I'm glad you had fun, Fink. BTW, there's something I want you to know." KO got on one knee, Fink gasped while slapping her hands over her mouth. KO pulled out a velvet box with not a ring, but a golden chain with a heart shaped locket on it. "Fink, I'm glad we went out tonight. Because I can finally tell you, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _Fink was pouring with tears, "KO." she cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eyes, "You do realize that if we go down this road, the consequences will be dire."_

 _He nodded, "I know, and I will take any chance. As long as I'm with you."_

 _She then closed the gap and slammed her lips on his, this marked the first of many kisses of a love that was never to be spoken of again. While they were kissing, KO took the chance to clasp the necklace around the rat girl's neck._

 _But what they didn't know, was that someone was watching._

(end flashback)

"... Since that day, all she ever talked about was you. Even when she thought I wasn't listening, I knew what was happening. Which is why I did what I did, the longer this love was here, the sooner I would lose my little girl to the side of good." Venomous finished with hints of tears in his eyes.

KO just looked flabbergasted, "You actually thought that? That she would give up evil just because she loves me? I would never force her to do something she doesn't want to do, she loves being evil. And I love her just the way she is, and I wouldn't change a thing about her." he stated with a serious look on his face, Venomous just looked stone-faced. "Why would you inject her with black glorbs? Don't you realize that stuff is incredibly dangerous?! What would you gain from turning her into a raging psychotic monster?!"

"Well, it's too late to turn back now. Especially with what's about to happen now."

"Huh?" KO then heard heavy panting, he looked up to see a dark figure. They jumped down so KO can het a good look at them, KO's heart nearly dropped. "Fink?"

Standing before him was what was left of the rat minion, her hair was all frazzled and unkempt. Her dress was torn and barely hanging on, her eyes were as white as a ghost. Her teeth were sharp and gnashing like a shark, her feet and hands now had long sharp claws. Her tail was now longer and had a sharp drill on the end of it. Lastly, she was just oozing with turbo energy. Her aura was sending off dangerous signals, KO looked scared to bits at what has become of the girl he loves.

 _ **"You should have stayed away."**_


	8. Love is a Battlefield

They say love is the cruelest of all emotions, and sometimes that turns out to be true. Love can make you do things that to others are considered morally wrong and often illegal. Sometimes love can unintentionally cause you to hurt the ones you care about, but you often don't realize that until it is too late.

KO learned first hand when he was faced with the one he loves more than even being a hero now a mindless rabid mouse that's oozing with black turbo energy, and he had no where to run with the giant cage that surrounded the two and not too mention his power was totally drained when he got here. KO shakily stepped back as the now horror killer level insane Fink soullessly made her way to her scared spitless lover, "F-Fink, c-come on now babe! You don't want to do this!" he pleaded as he was stopped on the edge of the cage. "Please Fink, I know you're still in there! ANSWER ME FINK!"

Dark Fink just replied with no emotion left. **"Not...…. Fink..."** the camera then zooms into her brain and sees Fink chained to a rock by shackles on her wrists and ankles, too which produced an electric shock that leaves her panting and on her knees. The camera then zooms out to the crazy Dark Fink that was barring it's claws ready to strike.

Venomous just eyes the scene with a look of fear and regret, "I may have overexaggerated a little."

Dark Fink let out a low snarl before leaping at the panicking human, he narrowly rolled out of the way as his zombie of a girlfriend ran head first into the grading. KO then ran to the other side of the cage, Dark Fink just turns around with and angry growl before she started sending black turbo projectiles to the running boy. KO side stepped a couple before running by the sides of the cage as Dark Fink was still shooting energy blasts at him, as he was trying not to turn into a fried KO-stick he saw that the blasts were causing the sides of the cage to melt.

She then stopped her barrage and just speared him right through the weakened cage wall, Venomous then sweated a little along his stoic face. "Aw cob."

Dark Fink then picked up the human boy by the shirt collar before she started slammed him into wall where she started raining fists on his face, each with more turbo energy put into them. KO just stayed there as he was getting punch after punch, not willing to give up on his beloved Fink. He dodged a wind up before giving his attacker a brutal headbutt that knocked her off him.

Dark Fink looked to him with more anger in her now glowing purple eyes, KO outwardly panicked at this. "EEP!" he ran off with the possessed humanoid mouse minion behind him. I think she's a mouse or a rat, but who knows the difference. Venomous watched as they jumped out the window, "I probably should have thought this through."

'Fink' chased KO all over Lakewood, the former leaving behind a trail of destruction in her wake. Buildings were destroyed, innocent civilians were severely injured. But thankfully no one died as paramedics were cartoonishly quick when some unlucky victim was down wind of a black turbo blast, though KO's luck ran out when she got him with a big stream of turbo energy that knocked him all the way to the harbor and into a big metal crate. He landed with a thud and left a large dent in the crate, he groaned before getting blasted again through right through the crate plus the next two over.

KO then rolled over and stopped hard onto the next crate, he held his ribs in agony as blood was seeping from his nose and he had a dark bruise over his left eye. He struggled to stand as the possessed mouse floated right in front of him, he coughed as she picked him up by the hair before driving him hard into a lamp post. She then rolled KO over on his back and pressed her foot hard against his chest, the human coughed up a bit of blood.

His vision was a little blurry from the pain, but he can vaguely make out the 'Fink' zombie readying a black energy orb in her hand aimed at his face. Moments passed until she was about to deal the final blow.

 **BOOM**

She was broken out of her trance as a flaming boot fired straight to her face, from the smoke she made out her victim's dumb friends and idiot robots that made yesterday a nightmare for her. Even though she's now an adorable Doomsday, she still remembers what they did to her.

"Release the boy, you monster of a girl! You're clearly outnumbered." Enid said as she and the other five readied for battle. Rad had his finger blasters loaded, Shannon had her hammer fists out, Raymond was in his hockey padding and had a hockey stick in hand, Lord Cowboy Darrel had a laser gun and a lasso in hand, and lastly Dendy was in her 'KO' style exo-suit.

Dark Fink stepped away from the hurting boy as she stared soullessly at the group, in her brain Fink was in tears at seeing her body nearly killing her precious KO. And now his friends are totally doomed, "K-KO, I-I-I'm so sorry."

Dark Fink just cracked her neck before barring her claws and teeth, she even made the 'Come at me' gesture.

"Alright, you asked for it! CHARGE!"

Enid took on Dark Fink in a fast paced fisticuffs fights that was very one-sided, any punches and fire kicks Enid try to send was either dodged blocked or about phased through her smaller opponent. Enid kept up the barrage as Shannon and Raymond tried to get the jump on her, but Dark Fink faded out of the way leaving the ninja in the way of the robots.

Dark Fink then found herself in a pink beam, she looked to smug looking Rad. "Hah! Good luck getting out of this one you-" he stopped when he saw the crazed mouse minion punch through her prison and grabbed the beam. "Dang it." she then whipped him around and smashed him on the ground a few times before swinging him around like a yo-yo before hurling him into one of the cargo crates.

She heard a loud shrill when she turned to see Shannon coming down at her, she expertly and swiftly dodged any hammer or axe strikes the lady robot through at her. "Nobody. Hurts Rad. I. Cles. But. ME!" On the last word she came down with both her hammer fist and axe fist, but Fink caught both of them and ripped her metal arms off. The metallic teenage girl looked horrified as the demented child tossed her appendages into the ocean, "Um, mercy?"

Her answer was a hard toss into a groggy Radicles, leaving both of them out of play. "And I thought robots made life easier." he wheezed.

"Oh shut up you big blue beef-o!" she replied while seeing stars.

Raymond gave Dark Fink a glare before slap shooting a barrage of bombs at the turbo maniac, she was engulfed in over dozens of bombs. KO looked away at the site of his girl, "DON'T KILL HER! SHE'S STILL IN THERE!"

"With how many black glorbs she's ingested, I highly doubt that the Fink you once knew will ever be set free." Dendy sadly told him, KO started to cry.

"I have no idea how are gonna tell the professor about- DAH!" Raymond was cut off as by a dark stream of turbo energy fried his circuitries, leaving only his detached head. The smoke cleared up to reveal a perfectly fine and more feral looking version of Fink's dark form, Dendy nearly wet her jumpsuit at the image.

"Oh cob!"

Oh fop indeed as Fink's hair was now flowing and steaming with dark energy, her lab coat was burnt apart leaving only her lime green fur as her only attire. Which thankfully covered up anything found in a Rated M fic. Her teeth were like daggers and her tongue was sickly green color, her claws were longer and sharper. But the most terrifying thing was her eyes, what was once full of mischief and deep love for KO. Now was pitch black and void of any emotion, and was bleeding a little from the sockets. She looked like a creepypasta and a horror movie villain had a baby, and was raised in a nightmare orphanage. This, was Nightmare Fink.

'I am so... flerged.'

(one horrendous butt whopping later)

Dendy was tossed aside all battered and cut up in places with the other victims, along with Darrel's head that lost the cowboy hat. Rad held Shannon's limbless body close as his entire skeletal structure was completely destroyed, Enid's left arm was completely bent up and her two legs were dislocated. Raymond's head laid motion less on her lap.

Only Gar and Carol remained standing as they looked in pure terror as Nightmare Fink licked up the blood of her victims from her claws. Even though Carol was always calm under pressure, she was paralyzed with fear. Gar on the other hand was a major mess, his appendages were shaking and his entire body was a fountain of sweat. He even peed himself, that's how much they feared the girl in front of them.

"Come on Gene, we faced bigger threats than this!" Carol tried to motivate the whimpering Gar, but he just shook his head rapidly. "Okay that's actually a lie, but I'm trying to keep up hope."

"What's the point?" they turned their heads to see the man responsible for the tiny she-devil, Venomous. "This is all my fault, I created this monster. She can't be stopped. She has both the black glorbs AND KO's incredible turbo power."

WHAT!?

Everyone glared at the professor, "Oops."

Carol just grunted as she turned to her frightened boyfriend, "Gar, light it up!"

He just nodded and jumped as high as he could with Carol as they readied simultaneous elbow smashes, there was one thing gar feared more than the terrifying mouse minion, and that was Carol. Nightmare Fink just stared at the incoming assault, KO was totally terrified of what's gonna happen. Just as they were in grabbing distance, Nightmare Fink caught both of them with her hands. The two superpowered adults went wide-eyed as their strongest combo move was stopped so easily, they then felt intense pain in their arms.

They screamed as their elbows were being crushed in the rat's hands, KO's ears rung at the screams.

'NO, NO, NO! First Fink, now my friends and family! I'm about to lose everyone I ever loved!' he thought feeling more pain, anger, misery, uselessness, and hopelessness than he ever imagined. His hands were shaking as a light glow was starting to emanate from his body.

Nightmare Fink tossed the two adults to the other victims, she then turned to the man that created her. Who just fearfully walked past her and joined the others. She then floated up high up in the sky with her hair rustling in the wind, and dark clouds started to form, she lifted up both her hands as she started to suck up all energy from all around the world. From the trees and mountains, from the people who walked the Earth, from the nightmares of children. She pulled all the energy in the universe into a giant dark spirit bomb of evil and darkness.

The others couldn't help but watched as the sphere of darkness grew in size, "If this attack lands, not only will it take us. But all of reality as we know." Dendy lowly said.

"We're doomed!" Gar screamed.

"My only regret is that I never forgave Gar sooner for Laserblast." Carol said.

"My only regret is that I used Enid's toothbrush to clean my toilet." Rad said.

"What?" Enid glared at the alien, who just shrugged off as if it was nothing.

"My only regret is that I spent so much time under someone who never gave me any acknowledgement before it was too late." Darrel said.

Shannon sighed, "I guess my only regret, is that I never got to do this again."

Rad was shocked when Shannon smashed her metal lips on his soft blue one, she kept them locked in for a few seconds before pulling back as Rad blushed from the act of affection.

"I guess this is the end" Gar said.

Nightmare Fink stopped as the ball was the size of ten Mt. Everest's. She wasted no time in sending the bomb at the fallen heroes, robots, and Venomous. They closed their eyes and accepted their fate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But then just as they were good as dead, the giant bomb of black turbo energy. Was sliced in half, sending the blast on both sides of the group.

They looked up to their savior, and gasped.

Nightmare Fink made a noise of confusion when she saw they weren't dead yet, but when the smoke cleared up. And saw what happened to her ball of death, she had a look of pure terror and a giant blush on her face.

The figure standing there, with a smoking hand.

"KO!"

Yes, it was KO. But different.

His hair was longer and had a shining silver color to it, and he was bursting with turbo energy. His eyes were a glowing white color, he looked like a miniature World-Breaker Hulk. But what made Nightmare Fink blush was that this KO was so powerful it broke off KO's clothes, this was a small sign that Fink was still there. The others were surprised too, but too overwhelmed at the power that was on coming off of him.

"Oh my god!" Enid exclaimed.

"Is this, a new form?" Rad asked in awe. Carol and Gar had a glimmer in their eyes, Venomous was just slack-jawed.

The figure smirked, _"Never fear, because I am here!"_

"KO?" Nightmare Fink gasped.

"Close, meet Ultra KO. UKO for short."

Nightmare Fink just shook her head and lunged at him with a dark fist loaded, but KO caught her with a huge uppercut that sent her flying. KO flew after her and gave her a hard kick that sent her through six metal crates, but she didn't stay down for long. She flew up to him faster than the eye can see, but KO dodged her and gave her an axe kick sending her down to the canvas and making a small crater and a huge shockwave.

The others watched in awe as UKO was taking the fight to Nightmare Fink, both fighters trading blows at massively faster than light speed. Nightmare Fink tried to teleport behind him, but UKO dodged her attacks from behind. Even when he was tossed into the crane tower, UKO was back up swinging at Nightmare Fink. Carol and Gar looked very proud of their boy.

Dendy was analyzing the fight while watching in shock and awe, "This is unprecedented, both their power levels are through the roof. Their POW cards are all fuzzing! I believe the lost of his loved ones was too much for him, giving KO more than enough energy to fight back the dark power that's controlling Fink. This is a scientific breakthrough!"

Meanwhile Enid and Shannon wore giant blushes as UKO was battling Nightmare Fink, his tiny muscles clenching as he threw each punch. His sweat glistening in the moonlight, his hair danced along the shockwaves from each strike that connected.

"Wow, he's so strong." Enid swooned.

"And hot!" Shannon added.

"And fast!" Enid sighed.

"And handsome!" Shannon added as well.

"And agile."

"And buff!

"And vigilant."

"And cute!"

"Fink is so lucky to have a guy like him." Enid said with a struck down smile.

"Agreed." Shannon replied.

Their swooning brought up the ire of both Rad and Raymond, both were furious that a kid was getting so much attention. They internally vowed to become better in both skill and love, but knew that KO was on a totally unachievable level.

Nightmare Fink then had UKO locked in a camel-clutch, she pulled his head back hard driving her hips into the small of his back. But UKO just floated up and dropped down hard as Nightmare Fink's back collided with the steel. The two super fighters were laying there panting, struggling to get back to their feet. They leaned on each other with their foreheads touching together.

"Have I ever told you look so beautiful when you're evil." UKO said, Nightmare Fink snarled in response but blushed anyway. She then picked up UKO and drove him into the ocean, the others scrambled at the docks to see what's happening. But the next thing they saw a few miles away was UKO with Nightmare Fink locked in a tight hug with his arms wrapped around her, UKO had a serious expression on his face when he looked into Nightmare Fink's eyes. She just growled and headbutted him over and over again, but he didn't release his grip. "Fink, listen to me!"

Nightmare Fink just panted, **_"KO, what's the point? We live in a world where heroes and villains only fight each other! We will never be happy, they will never accept us!"_**

UKO replied, "Fink, who cares about what they want. The only thing I care about is you, and being with you. Spending time with you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you for who you are. I love who you are. You're funny, driven, powerful, sweet, and just the greatest girl that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and dating." Nightmare Fink nearly cried at the words coming out of his mouth.

"Fink, I love you. I always have, and I always will. I'm never going away, and neither is my love."

He finished off with big kiss, Nightmare Fink gasped at the soft harmonistic touch of his lips. She felt herself getting drained, all her dark power was fading away. Her hair was going down, her aura dissipating, her claws retracted, and her eyes gained color as they closed and she leaned into the kiss. The split seconds that KO's lips separated the others vaguely see turbo energy flowing from Fink's mouth to KO's before coming back together.

"Unbelievable, he's absorbing all of the negative turbo energy and transferring it too himself. Kaio Kincaid, you are just full of surprises." Dendy said. The others cheered at the scene, Carol and Gar hugged each other. Venomous just had a smile on his face, 'KO, you saved my little girl. I know it's too late, but you have my full blessing.'

UKO finally broke the kiss as the red eyes of Fink opened up to find KO bearhugging her over the ocean, "KO."

His power finally wore down as his hair returned to it's brown color, "I mean it, Fink."

She smiled and cried, "I love you too."

She said as they both started free falling into the water below, both exhausted from the fight. The others gasped as the past out kids splashed down hard into the water.

"KO!"

"We got to do something!" Enid exclaimed.

But before anyone did anything, they heard an unsettling laugh. They turned to see a silhouette standing behind a light, they easily made it out.

"Shadowy Figure!"

"What do you want now?"

The mysterious man just chuckled, "Oh, why so jumpy? I just wanted to let you know, their okay." he said as he stepped into the light. The group gasped as they saw he had in his arms, the unconscious and nude forms of KO and Fink.

Venomous snarled, "Let her go, and the boy too!" the others armed themselves, though they were still injured.

Shadowy figure just kept that smug look, "Oh don't worry about them, they're okay. But man, I have no words. Even though it was totally unintentional, I must thank you for the assist Venomous." everyone looked confused at this, including Venomous. Shadowy explained, "With this little girl," he gestured to the sleeping Fink in his left arm "and your actions in hurting her, you've just brought the most power and potential even I have ever imagined. I can't wait to help KO master his new Ultra Turbonic form."

Carol glared at the proclamation, "You will not do a thing!" she glared and through a power fist at his hooded face, but he just ducked the attack.

"Oh, but KO needs someone who can teach him how to fully get a grasp on his natural and extraordinary power. And the only one that can show him, is me. You know what, since Fink is what brings out the most of his emotions. Plus, she has shown to be very powerful. I think she might need a teacher as well so it doesn't go bat-dung crazy again. There's still a little turbo in her, but enough."

Venomous growled, "Don't even think about!"

"Oh don't worry you three, they won't be home forever. Just until they have mastered UKO and Nightmare Fink. Later Carol and Eugene.

Thanks for everything..." he said as he stepped into the darkness.

"Brother."


	9. Captivity

'Uggggh, what... what happened'

KO groaned as his eyes opened up, "Oooooh, my head!" he moaned in agony as he groggily sat up holding his head, he felt a million jackhammers were digging into his skull. His vision was pretty blurry, "Last thing I remember was fighting a demented version of my girlfriend and having a naked make out session over- OH MY GOD FINK!" he screamed as he realized-

"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL BOSS!"

He flinched as he recognized the voice, and it was coming from right next to him. Seeing the light green humanoid mouse head sticking out of the old blanket was a huge relief for the young boy. He hastily and carefully shook the girl, "Fink! Fink, it's me! KO!"

She groaned as her eyes slowly opened up to a worried KO's face, "KO?"

"It's okay, Fink. You're gonna be alright." he softly whispered to her as he held her close. She brought a hand up to his shoulder.

"What's going on? Where are we?"

He looked around but found no signs of either his or her room, or any place he has ever been to. It looked like an old and abandoned barn, with hay all over the flower and some farm tools on the walls. "I... I have no idea. Looks like the scene of a final fight in a horror movie, or at least the third squeal of an old franchise." He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind, he looked back to see Fink shivering with a scared look on her face.

"Please don't let the monster get me!" he whimpered while digging her face in the crane of his neck.

"Are you okay, honey? You're usually not this... timid."

"I don't know, ever since that call I made to boss. I haven't really felt like I was in control of myself, and what I did to you and your loved ones. I felt so... scared." she softly said.

Her fears were put at peace when he turned his head and gave her a soft peck on the lips, which brought out a small smile in the minion. "Don't worry, every little thing is gonna be alright. Just trust me."

She nodded, "OK KO."

 _Roll credits_

(Back to the fic)

"Let's see if there's a phone nearby, maybe we can call someone for help." KO said as he and Fink hopped out of bed, and they found a pair of clothes for them hanging on a wooden rail way. KO had a pair of overalls and his signature red sweatbands on his head and wrists, Fink had a red plaid shirt and tiny jean shorts. He did a little pose, "How do I look?"

Fink giggled, "Like an adorable little farmer. What about me?" she asked while striking her own pose.

KO coughed in his hand with his face redder than a tomato with a rash, "Um, you look... okay?" she can tell he was nervous from his fidgeting hands and sweaty brows. She smirked at his reaction and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, she then whispered in his ear.

"You're cute when you're nervous _._ " she hauntingly blew in his ear, turning him even more of a stuttering wreck. She skipped over to the large barn door before slowing opening it, followed by a slightly nervous KO.

They find themselves in an empty field surrounded by trees, with no clear bath on how they even got here.

"I-I don't feel comfortable about this, what if something tries to kill us?" KO shakenly questioned.

"Oh please what can possibly go wrong?"

Just as she asked that, they heard some rustling in the bushes. Then a dark shadow ran through the heavy forest terrain, they stood back to back and waited for whatever creature was out there. Fink was ready to bash someone's head in, while KO was nearly about to wet his overalls. "Never say 'what can possibly go wrong', because something always goes wrong."

"Come on out! Whoever you are, man up and fight me!" Fink yelled.

We now see a 1st POV shot from the roof of the barn looking over our two young lovers, then we hear some low growling as the creature saw red.

KO sensed an unruly presence before feeling something drip into his hair, which is odd because it was bright and sunny out. He slowly lifted his hand to felt something slobbery in his hair, when he brought it down he raised an eyebrow. "Dog slobber?"

"Wha?"

"And... is that blood?"

The two then heard a loud BARK before they look up to see a giant rabid looking St. Bernard dog jumping off the roof with it's sharp teeth out, the two barely rolled out of the way as the dog monster landed with a thud before standing back up gnashing it's teeth at the hero and minion. Fink immediately recognized the dog, "Kigo?"

Kigo then ran at them as KO on instinct sent a power fist at the rabies infested dog that sent the monster flying into the barn door, "You know that dog?"

Fink shrugged, "Not personally, but there was an old movie about a rabid dog that killed people." She then saw the crazy looking mutt burst through the door as she and KO made a run for it into the forest, with Kigo running on after them.

"So what happened in this movie you speak of?" KO asked as they were running for their lives.

"Well in the long and short of it, a friendly dog was bitten by a bat and went crazy. It was an average movie, but it had a very low body count for my taste in horror. They used like 10 different dogs to get the shots they wanted." she explained, they then heard the dog's coarse barking "Let's finish this when we take care of that flea bag!"

The two were then caught by surprise as Kigo was somehow in front of them and tackled Fink to the ground, she then tried to wrestle the dog off her but got bit right in the shoulder. Her screams were heard through out the forest as KO looked on in pure terror before feeling his rage kicking in and running at the vicious dog monster. He screamed as the dog unclenched his jaw from the rat girl's shoulder, before KO gave him a huge turbo powered uppercut that sent the dog's head off and it was sent into a large pointy branch.

KO panted as he saw the dog's decapitated body sparking out of the neck with wires sticking out of it revealing it was just a robot

…

KO: Just to be clear to everyone reading this, no dogs were hurt in the making of this fanfiction.

Fink Don't abuse or you lose!

…

The mouse girl then pushed the deactivated robot off her as KO went over to her and check her wound.

"Are you okay?" KO asked.

"I'll live, just hope I don't get robo-rabies."

 _"Oh what a shame."_

The two jumped when they heard a dark and creepy voice that KO was all too aware of, he looked up to see his most confusing enemy.

"Shadowy Figure! Why do I have the feeling you're somehow behind this?" he accused the man that brought out his angry turbonic form TKO, who was seething with rage as he watched from his home in KO's brain.

"Jeez kid, you sound like a committed a felony."

"Kidnapping two children and holding them hostage in the middle of nowhere?" KO retorted to the cloaked figure, "Pretty sure that sounds like a crime for at least fifty years in prison."

"Who is this clown?" Fink asked.

"I don't know, but me and my friends call him shadowy figure." the human showed his rodent mutant lover a POW card of the dude in front of her, she looked at the number on the card.

"-8 huh, got to say that's a rare one. But how does he know you?"

"Oh, I know everything about your boyfriend." Shadowy interrupted, Fink going wide eyed that this creep knows about their relationship. "That's right, I know. And I must say, I've never seen two star crossed lovers care for one another as much as you two kids. I always thought he would go after the smart kappa girl, the one that gave the kappa species the rights to their own POW cards. What was her name, Dendy right?" KO growled at the mention of this. "But who would have thought that you would be into bad girls, and a quite powerful one at that."

He kneeled down in front of the two as they continued to glare at him. "I know you guys have some questions about your current situation, all will be explained as we learn more about you two's... special forms." This caused the two to look to each other in confusion.

"What do you mean special forms?" Fink questioned as she and KO raised an eyebrow to Shadowy.

"Does 'this' answer your question?" the 'this' he referred to was a high quality pic of the two in their turbo brawl on the docks. The two went wide eyed as they looked intently at the photo for confirmation it was them.

Fink saw her Nightmare form in fear, "Oh my cob is that what I looked like?"

KO looked at his, "I vaguely remember feeling that power of a Super Saiyan mixed with the Ultra Extinct technique from the DragonSpere Franchise."

"Yep, too many black glorbs injected into your system has some nasty side effects. Though you more power, they quickly drain out your sanity. Yet, even as a murder hungry monster mouse, KO still had faith in you. And that love is what brought out Ultra KO, or UKO. But, such unimaginable power in such a small undeveloped body can leave some, intensive rebound damage."

KO then asked, "So what is gonna happen now?"

Shadowy darkly laughed, "Now, you two will learn to handle your new powers. The robot you saw before you was the first in a long line of tests for your strength."

(At Lakewood)

The bodega was _rather_ quiet at this time, the sign up front saying 'Get LOST, we're CLOSED!'. Gar was pacing around as he held a very important meeting in the store. Present were: his girlfriend and former P.O.I.N.T. partner Carol, his employees Rad and Enid, the Boxmore robots and Lord Cowboy Darrel, and of course Pr. Venomous. The latest of which was still feeling distraught over having the girl who was like a daughter to him being taken away by Shadowy Figure, 'What happened to you?' Gar cleared his throat as he prepared his speech.

"All right people, we all know why we're here. Even though we had our differences in the past, we all have a common enemy. Shadowy Figure has taken someone we each hold dear, and only through a temporary alliance can we even have a hope of rescuing KO and Fink. With KO's level of power and Fink's insanity levels and her own turbo abilities in Shadowy Figure's hands, I fear what could become of our two young lovers." the group all shared their collective fear for their own young wards.

"That Nightmare form of did a number on each of us, which is why we're gonna need back up." Gar said.

Enid stood up, "I already called in some pals of mine to help us, they should be here any second now." she then heard a cheering crowd of people outside, "And there's one of them right now." she said stepping out of the store.

"The girls from my fitness dojo have already agreed," Carol piped up, "They just couldn't stop talking about how adorable my boy and Fink are together, even though they were a little frightened at first."

"The other Darrel's are all preparing for this mission." Lord Cowboy Darrel added.

"All good, we all head out at 1900. Bring everything you got, because this story just got personal." Everyone nodded as they got up and left the store, leaving only Gar, Carol, and Venomous behind. The two former pro heroes turned to the evil professor, the purple man just stared emotionlessly at them.

"I can't express how remorseful I and grateful I am to you guys, because of my both our kids are held captive by...… him!" Venomous growled as his fist was shaking.

"We didn't do it for you, we did it for them." Gar replied.

"I'll do anything for my little dumpling." Carol said a couple tears were rolling down her eyes, Gar quickly wiped them away. "Just one question, he called you 'brother'. What's all that about?" Carol questioned the professor, he just looked away with a hurt expression on his face.

"I can't say, it's too personal and brings back too many memories."

Carol understood that as Venomous walked out, she turned to Gar. "You think we should make the call?"

Gar shook his head, "I don't know, it's been so long."

Carol sighed, "I know she's... changed, but we need all the help we can get."

Gar just looked to a small communicator that rested on the wall, he sighed as the screen went black.

 _Next time, Gar gets visited by some old acquaintances. Meanwhile, KO and Fink start a brutal training under their captor Shadowy Figure. And we learn more about the connection between Shadowy Figure and Venomous._


	10. Assemble the Team

Enid always prided herself on being cool under the most dire of circumstances, not to be easily deterred by even the most impossible odds stack heavily against her and her friends. Growing up with a werewolf and a vampire for parents was not one of her most known aspects and she preferred to keep her home life hidden even from her closest friends, but since Rad and KO visited she had been more open to her origins as a witch and incorporated her black magic into her ninja training. Both her eccentric family and training have left her as cool as a sea cucumber.

But there was one person that has time and time again broke through the ice barrier that surrounded her heart, who no matter how hard she tried her inner child always pops up when his adorable little smile comes up. Ever since she met KO, she's been more social and outgoing. But she still struggles with projecting her feelings, as that whole time paradox thingy with Red Action had any indication.

Now that KO was held hostage in the hands of some hooded creep, she couldn't hold herself together as she cried on the nearest thing that night, I.E. Raymond. KO was the most sweetest and purest being that Enid has ever met, and for something like this to happen to him was just... was just awful. Especially considering that he brought out this aggressive and vicious side that tried to take over her friend's body, who knows what he'll do now.

What's worse is that KO wasn't the only one taken by Shadowy Figure, but his own girlfriend who has loved him and stayed by his side through thick and thin: Fink. While she may have found the rat girl to be a totally annoying pest that has attacked the bodega a bunch of times, mostly she went after KO, but for some reason KO was able to somewhat tame the little rascal. In some odd way against nature, she thought they were kind of cute together in spite heroes and villains were barred from having any romantic affiliations with each other. But they made it work, and deep down Enid was a teeny tiny bit envious of their relationship.

One of the reasons was that KO was actually her perfect guy. He's sweet, helpful, naïve, a gentleman, powerful, respectful to women, and a little bit cute. If their ages weren't so far apart, she would actually considered dating him, any relationship she had never even got past the third day, much less the first date. Any guy she would get to know were either obnoxious jerks who like to peep on women or are extremely cheap, and it wasn't just guys. Enid had tried to pursue some girls she thought were pretty cool, hey we live in a more open society now so don't complain. But every time it was something or another: the girl wasn't into gals, she was a living Barbie doll, she had a boyfriend. She heard it all, the worst she probably had was with her sort-of friend Elodie.

The two were the best of friends in middle school, they did everything together. They had sleepovers, trained together, they go to the mall together. Which was odd because Enid hated malls with a burning passion, yet she was fine when going with Elodie. Enid and Elodie were polar opposites, the former always went with the flow while the latter was very strict about rules and regulations. Elodie always took care of her appearance, while Enid could care less about make up and other cosmetic stuff. But despite that, Enid couldn't help but feel a very strong connection between her and now the pride of P.O.I.N.T. Prep. Which is why she felt so betrayed when Elodie chose the school over their friendship, sad truth is that she was planning on telling her these feelings she'd been having had either of them won.

But after more than a few rocky reunions and an... interesting time at P.O.I.N.T. Prep, the two were finally able to fine the friendship was once lost and kept in touch after Enid left the school. She figured it would be better if she wasn't at a place that believed that some heroes are worth more than others, and that she had made more progress working at Lakewood Plaza Turbo with her friends.

Nothing she tried panned out for her in romance, but KO on the other hand maintained a loving and growing relationship for a strong three months and counting. And with an evil minion mutant at that, who she was secretly jealous of for snagging a boy that any girl would dream of.

But she couldn't worry about that right now, her friend was missing. So she made a call, she let out a small smile as limo came up in the parking lot surrounded by a mob of fans.

 _"HELLO LAKEWOOD! Elodie has returned!"_

Enid rolled her eyes as the people cheered at the over the top entrance her former ex-friend did, "Always have to make a show."

"Yes, yes. I know you love me, but I'm actually here for a certain pink haired store clerk who-"

"THERE SHE IS!" some rando pointed to Enid, before people rioted remembering the last time these two faced each other in the parking lot.

Elodie silenced them when she snapped her fingers, the mob then bowed. "While Enid and I had some... not so pleasant encounters, that's all water under the bridge. Now if you all would give us some privacy, that would be swell." immediately they left the two women alone.

"Man, people will do anything for someone famous." Enid joked.

"Yes it's both a blessing, and a curse." Elodie replied.

"Hey, thanks for coming over El. It hasn't been easy after the events of last night."

"You're lucky campus is currently closed for fumigation for the next three weeks, I'm sorry about what happen to your little friend." Elodie said while rubbing her arm. Enid looked away, "He did have all the potential in the world to be an extraordinary hero, maybe even better than Chip Damage ever was."

"Yep, the little guy is something."

"And I heard he is dating that little mouse girl that hangs around Professor Venomous, while I am a little irked that he broke the most sacred of taboos. I admit, they do make a cute couple." Elodie gushed.

"So I've heard," the ninja looked to her 'it's complicated' friend "but right now they're in danger. And with their new found unstoppable power, we need all the help we can get. So Elodie, are you sure that you want to do this? I mean this isn't some obstacle race or sparing exercise at P.O.I.N.T. Prep, this is a real life crisis onour hands. I don't know if we..." Enid nearly felt herself start to cry, "I don't know if we can save KO, before we lose him again. He's just a little boy! I don't think my heart can take it if the KO we know and love is gone forever!"

Enid then found herself wrapped up in a tight embrace, she looked down to see Elodie with tears pouring. "You know what that little cinnamon roll would say, if any of you guys were in his predicament. 'The heart may be weak, and sometimes... it may even give in. But deep down there is a light, that never goes out'." she and Enid locked eyes. "You two helped me learn that the world of heroes is not a contest, it's about doing what's right. And this time, Enid." she hooked the ninja's hands in hers in a soft grip, this caused Enid to blush a tearful smile. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Are you two gonna make out?"

GAH!

The two looked to the voice that interrupted their moment, "Red?"

"In the flesh." answered the hero from the future, with that red power ranger style outfit and a wooden leg. "I cannot wait to blast that Shadowy Figure into 301X!" Enid and Elodie turned to each other in confusion.

"How did you know about that? I didn't even call you yet?" Enid questioned.

"You told me about thirty minutes in the future." Red Action replied smugly.

"Oh right, forgot you can time travel." Enid said.

"BTW, I ship you guys." the two non future girls blushed at that, Red laughed at their embarrassment.

Just then they heard a P.O.I.N.T. ship arrive, they looked to the store with the rest of the group as three individuals were appeared. Foxtail, Ms. Sunshine, and the newly rebuilt Chip Damage. Gar groaned as Foxtail approached him with that smug look the last time his old hero team was here, "Well, well, well. Look who came crawling back, good ole El-Bow and Silver Spark."

Gar growled as Carol held him back, "Look Foxtail, this goes beyond anything you guys have seen. My son has power that you can hardly imagine, probably makes Chip Damage look like an average civilian. With someone like Shadowy Figure in possession of my little boy, I don't know what I'll do."

"HA! If you can't even keep your own child safe, than how do you expect to do anything?" Foxtail questioned Carol, who just looked away with a look of anguish, Gar hated seeing his beau in such guilt. He once thought Foxtail was a great hero, but after the Laserblast incident she became so intent on keeping power to those she thinks deserve it. True not everyone is made equal, but that doesn't mean you can exclude other heroes who with the proper training and guidance then they too can become an amazing hero. Which is why he felt so proud when Enid quit her dumb hero school after learning what they do to some heroes. With each word that spewed from the hero's mouth, Gar felt his anger boiling over.

"Though I come to expect that from a couple of quitters that ran away when the going get's tough, why should I expect any different from that kid anyway? He's too naïve for his own good, and he doesn't realize that the world of heroes isn't all fun and games. And do I even have to bring up his embarrassing relationship with the spawn of the most dastardly mind in the world, I never imagined how much of a sad dumb little boy that he-" she was stopped when she felt an intense pain in her tail, she then got sent crashing into the nearest wall. This shocked everyone else, especially considering who did it.

Foxtail shook her head and was faced with a glowing anger filled elbow pointed directly to her face, the look on her former teammate's face read so many lines that cannot be repeated on a kid's show. "You will not say another word, KO is nowhere near a dumb little boy. He's a bigger hero any of you ever will be! All you sheep at P.O.I.N.T. care about is power and victory, KO is different from you. Because he fights evil and protects others in the name of justice and what's right, he puts his heart into being the great hero is destined to be one day. To you he's just a kid, but he's so much more. To some he's a friend (shoots the Enid, Rad, and Dendy), others he's an inspiration (pans out to reveal the robots and Venomous). If you cared about Silver Spark at all when she was with you, this is her son we're trying to save. All of her love and devotion to what people believe, lies in that brilliant young lad. But the biggest impact he had on this plaza, was me." he took of his shades to reveal his eyes red from crying and fled with dried up tears, "He's not just an employee to me. He is a friend, a companion, a hero. But most of all, he is a son in every possible way but blood. He and Carol, are my everything." he finished.

Everyone couldn't help but go teary eyed at Gar's speech, Carol had the biggest smile she had ever had. "Oh, Gene." Rad nearly fell over crying, hunched over a teary eyed Dendy who was fighting the urge to scream into the heavens. Enid nearly broke down, if not for the Elodie and Red to keep her strong while fighting back their own tears. The robot siblings were all huddle together in a family hug. Even Venomous had a couple tears roll down his eyes.

Chip and Sunshine though had the most emotion, Chip who was hunched over balling his artificial eyes out. While Sunshine couldn't help it, "I have never felt more heart in my life, the love each of them share for their little bundle of joy. It's contagious!"

Foxtail looked down at herself, his words jamming right into her brain. "I gotta say, I kind of dig this new side of you El-Bow. You have grown so much since you're training days, and you're right." she looked up "Being a hero isn't about having the power to do so, it's about justice." she stood up as Gar lowered his weapon. "So what are we standing around here for? We have children to save!"

YEAH!

"But the question is... where do we start?" Dendy asked.

.

.

.

….

"Not a clue."

"Although, I think I recall him saying something to Venomous before he took off. Something like... 'brother'?"

Everyone turned to Venomous, who sighed "I may have a theory. I happen to know a lot about this 'Shadowy Figure', and how he coincides with KO. Let's just say, that accident 6-11 years ago had more consequences than you know."

(With Shadowy Figure)

Said figure was on the outskirts of the forest, staring off into a far distance where he could just make out the plaza.

"Soon, they'll all know what true power is. Soon this world will fall into chaos, and they'll all see... that I am still here." he said as he lowered his hood, with the camera zoomed into his smirk and the rest of his face was offscreen. "I'm coming El-Bow, you will pay for your actions. And they will collect the debt you owe me." the camera zooms left to reveal his hostages fighting a giant cyborg bear.


	11. Discovering the Past

**Before I go into the next chapter, I would like to give a little thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed my story of 'KO's New Girlfriend'. As of right now it is the second most favorited OK KO: Let's be heroes story so far with 44 favs with 38 followers to back it up, I never imagined that this story could be that popular. I thank you all for the love and support you have given me though this, and to the ship of KO and Fink. While I like Kendy's cuteness, Fin-O has more intrigue and potential. Plus, I may have a fascination for bad girls.**

 **So please, show you're love for the star-crossed potential love between the aspiring hero and the minion of Professor Venomous by leaving a favorite, follow, and review. And don't be scared to make a Fin-O fic yourself, I can't keep this boat running forever alone. Take chances, make mistakes, get TURBO!**

 **Now back to the story.**

Three days. Three grueling and agonizing days. That's how long KO and Fink have been stuck here, Shadowy has put them through the ringer with this training. While they were not fighting cybernetic animals, they were either shooting power fists at targets or punching trees. One key part of their training was that Shadowy made them clean out the vast amount of garbage that has been tossed into a nearby secluded highway, with small things like soda cans and hamburger wrappers along some heavy things like refrigerators and washing machines.

They were miserable yes, but the felt some progress in their physical capabilities and they were fed regularly.

Right now they were back in the dump highway doing their daily trash haul. While KO was carrying car tires on his shoulders, Fink was laying on top of a dryer and panting while drenched in sweat. "It's so hot, I can't feel my arms."

"(Pant, pant) Just... (pant, pant) hang on... (pant, pant)" he puffed out as he tossed the load into a truck before dragging himself to where his beau was laying and hopped right next to her, "I'm just sweating in these overalls, how much more trash is there?"

Fink slowly looked around them, and groaned "Not even half way done."

They both groaned as Shadowy figure looked on from the top of a tree, he was holding a small plastic bag in his left gloved hand as he saw the two panting kids. He hummed to himself as he thought he should check in on the two, something didn't seem right.

KO rung his life overall leg dry from the sweat build-up, Fink laid on her side facing away from him. "I swear if I have to pick up anymore kitchen appliances, my limbs will fall off. I had an easier time doing all the work at Boxmore alone, at least they're was air conditioning."

KO clipped his overalls back on, "I'm sure mommy, Gar, and the others are working their hardest to find us. All we can do is stay strong for both our families, and then we can probably have a celebratory make out in my room."

"You had me at make out." Fink said before hopping off, and falling on her face. "And there goes my legs." KO jumped over to her and held her.

"Is there a problem?"

GAH!

"Will you quit that?" KO exasperated as he saw Shadowy who seemingly teleported behind them. Shadowy Figure noticed the two's strained faces and difficulty standing up right.

"Let take a look at the training schedules I gave each of you." he instructed, the two pulled out separate pieces of paper from their outfits and handed them to Shadowy. The cloaked man unfolded the one KO gave him and looked it over, then he did the same to Fink's. He looked back and forth from the kids and their schedules, he then gave a little frown. KO and Fink were worried at what he was about to say, but to their surprise.

"Take the rest of the day off."

(old timey office noises)

"WHAT?!"

Shadowy squatted down till he was eye level with the young exhausted couple, "Listen kids, I made these training regiments with your individual bodies' capabilities and limits in mind. Everything I wrote down includes highly detailed activities, diets, rest periods, and sleep cycles catered to your biological needs and necessities. From the looks of you two, you guys aren't sticking to your programs."

"What are you talking about? We did everything on those papers and more, even did a little of each other's training!" Fink defended.

"Exactly! I like how you two are pushing your individual boundaries, but pushing too much can cause some serious harmful effects on your bodies. If you overexert yourselves then you won't get any stronger, you'll just have the opposite effect that you wanted."

"What do you mean? We're fine!" KO said, just then a blast of turbo power shot out of his hand and grazing his girlfriend's hair.

"I'm good." she replied.

Shadowy facepalmed, "This is what I'm talking about, you're overdoing your training and it is starting to send your turbo energy all willy nilly. Classic case of Delayed Onset Energy Disorder, or DOED for short"

"DOED, Wassat?" KO asked.

"It's when your body's energy goes all over the place, it's like a strained muscle, you'll be fine after a little rest. But this is what I am talking about, constantly training and exercise doesn't help anyone. If you two keep overexerting yourselves, then the link between your energy, mind, and body will begin to unravel. If you can't accept rests and limitations, than you're gonna have a very early retirement from heroism and villainy." he explained, " You understand?"

The two looked to each other in contempt, they both nodded in understanding of their limits. "Good, here." he said tossing down the bag, which revealed an entire buffet of gourmet foods. The two kids licked their lips at the sight of the food, both wrapping napkins around their necks from out of nowhere.

"Sweet, skipped breakfast. Wait, this isn't poisoned is it?" Fink questioned, KO leaned back a bit.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have done it by now. Enjoy." he said before he was about to disappear.

"Wait!" KO raised his hand, Shadowy sighed while Fink was feasting on the many dishes laid out in front of her. "I just need to know, who are you? How do you know so much about? About my friends, my family, my goals, even my relationship with Fink?" said mouse girl stopped slurping the noodles as she heard her name being mention and her courting of KO, "Nobody knew a thing about us until a week ago, but you seemed to knew from the start. So please, who are you? Why did you bring out TKO?"

Shadowy's eyes may be blocked by his hoodie, but his lower face read so many signes of guilt and defeat. True he knew about the boy's secret romance and much more, but the reason being shrouded in mystery. He knew that the boy would want to know everything, and the power inside of him will stop at nothing to get these answers. He sighed as he sat down in front of the kids. "KO, the world is a very dangerous place. For anyone the most difficult challenge of all, is life. And the life a person lives can effect how they end up on the scale of good vs evil, that's the unpredictability of it all." he explained, KO and Fink listened with content and intrigue. "You see I was born from a hero mother and a villain father, along with my brother. His name was Veneld, we're twins. But sometime after we were born, our parents had a very... destructive divorce."

"Oh golly." KO said.

"Yeah, and after that they each took custody of one child. Veneld lived under my dad, while mom kept me. We lived separate paths, I fought for the sake of the world and he worked in my dad's laboratory as his minion. My ma taught everything about being a hero, every tactic and strategy to counteract anything that this world puts in front of me. She even taught me how to use my superpower, that is until the accident."

"Accident?" they asked, Shadowy looked over the horizon with a thousand yard stare.

"KO, I was once a member of the top superhero team in the world. I was number one, people looked up to me."

"GASP! You were in P.O.I.N.T?!" KO gasped, Fink blinked in surprise as her jaw dropped.

"I was, but not anymore. Around 6 to 11 years ago, I led the rookie squad on an investigation. I went in alone, turns it was for an underground trading ground for glrobs. The donut shop was a front. After I went in, something bad happened. There was a massive explosion that destroyed the entire vicinity. That accident took everything away from me. My lead, my team, my powers, my girlfriend who waited for me on the outside." he lowered down the hood as he faced the kids, they gasped at what they saw. "I even lost all my facial features, and the only photograph they found for the reconstruction was from one of the lower thugs driver's license."

KO could not believe what he was hearing, everything his mom and Gar told him about the accident that strained their relationship for 6-11 years. How Laserblast was gone, why Gar left P.O.I.N.T, why they never talked to each other again till now. "So wait, does that mean?"

"I am so confused." Fink said.

"Laserblast died that day, or at least, that's what they all assumed. That accident took everything away from me! I lost my friends, my powers, but most importantly, I lost my dear sweat Silver Spark." KO gasped at the mention of his mommy's old code name.

"SHUT THE FRIDGE! Are you? Are y-you... LASERBLAST!?" KO yelled pointing an accusatory finger at the man cloaked man, Fink did a little spit take with her soda.

"Worst part is, I couldn't see my two boys grow up into the young gentlemen I dreamed of."

"Two?" KO raised an eyebrow at this, but then an crazy thought came into his head. KO's split personality TKO, who was in a full body cast in the house that was rebuilt after the who thing with Nightmare Fink, his eyes bulged out as he was thinking the same thing. "So, TKO is..."

"You're brother, that died in the womb. Now, his soul rests in your anger and negative emotions. Even when Venomous took away your powers, TKO lives inside your mind KO. He's never going away, you two are like Bruce Banner and The Hulk, you can't live without the other."

KO rubbed his temples as his mind tried to process everything this guy was saying, from him being the acclaimed deceased Laserblast to having a brother that's now his rage fill alter ego. Fink gave the confused boy a loving embrace, having her arms around him made his headache somewhat more bearable. "Is... is all this... true? Or are you just trying to mess with me again?"

"Believe me, I wish I was. But it's true." he said as he lowered his hood over his face again. "I'm sorry." he stood up and turned around, "After you're done eating, head back to the barn. Take a load off until you're better, okay." he left the two alone.

Neither KO or Fink ate much after that, when they reached the barn they couldn't sleep. KO tossed and turned under the covers while Fink stared up at the ceiling, both of them felt pretty rocked by what they just learned. Eventually they looked into each other's eyes, with looks of fear evident. Fink silently told him that no matter what, she was still there. The shared a little kiss on the lips, before snuggling up and off to a very rocky road to dreamland.

(With everyone else)

"...and that's the whole story, I never heard from him again." Venomous said gloomfully. Everyone was in shock and disbelief after that as they were all in the P.O.I.N.T. flying aircraft carrier, with Foxtail at the wheel.

"So let me get this straight, Laserblast was never really gone. But the explosion that either should have shrunk him or sent him to another dimension caused not only his powers to disappear, but also burnt his face beyond all recognition. And that he is the Shadowy Figure and the birth father of KO?" Enid questioned.

"Yep, that's basically the long and short of it." Venomous nodded.

"So that means, you're his uncle?" Rad asked, Venomous nodded at that as well.

Carol looked down with tears in her eyes, Gar held her close as she wept into his shoulder. "Oh, KO. I'm so sorry."


	12. Two hearts become one

The group had just arrived on the outskirts of the forest, the Lakewood Crew had looks of vengeance in their eyes. They were on a mission, one they don't intend on failing. Venomous told them about an old backwoods barn that his family once owned, and the probable location of the missing kids. "Okay people, it's been a long time since I've been here. So I theorize the quickest way to find them is to split into three separate groups, the sooner we find the boy and Fink the better. If anyone happens to find the barn house first, lite a smoke flare to signal your position. Pro heroes and adults go left, robots take the right, everyone else take center."

The three groups spread out in their designated directions. After some a few miles in, Rad slumped down on a rock. "Ugh, we've been out here forever!"

"Dude, it's only been like 3 minutes." Enid retorted to him.

"Well it feels like 4!" he whined.

Enid rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Elodie and I will try to get a bird's eye view of the land. Dendy, babysit Rad till we get back." The kappa nodded as the ninja and archer jumped from branch to branch till they were on the highest peaks of side-by-side trees.

"HEY! I'm twice as old as her, I don't need babysitting!" Rad yelled out to his coworker.

"Does the poor alien require his juice boxy?" Dendy asked as she held out a small apple juice box.

"Well it is 5 o'clock." he took the box and realized what he was doing as he took a sip, "Aw cob darn it!"

Meanwhile with the two young adult women, they each looked through a set of binoculars to see if they can find anything.

"So Els, how are things going at P.O.I.N.T. Prep?" Enid asked.

"Well, it's a lot different after finding out that Chip is an android. I dropped the gifted classes for the regular courses, after that whole arc of secrecy I think it was better that I actually earn my spot as a hero instead of having it handed to me on a silver platter." Elodie replied.

Enid turned to look at her in surprise, "Wow really, I thought you were all for being the best hero, which is what that dumb school is for."

Elodie turned to her former ex-friend, "After you left P.O.I.N.T. Prep, it gave a some time to think. About what it means to be a hero, and why I wanted to be a hero in the first place." she hopped over to the ninja's tree and sat by the girl. "A true hero doesn't fight to win battles or be someone people can adore, they do what they do because it's the right thing. You don't need to cool powers or super brains or a popular personality to be a hero, and those who say powers are everything are full of crud. Enid, we may not have agreed on a lot of things, but you are 100% right that the hero business isn't a popularity contest. With the right training and dedication, anyone can be a hero. I think you are a bigger hero than I ever will be."

Enid had a shocked blush on her face at that, Elodie has never given her praise like this. "I think you're giving me too much credit Els."

"Or not enough." Elodie said, "I have did everything I could to be get into and be the star of P.O.I.N.T. Prep, things that I am not proud of. I've stepped on people, took shortcuts, and followed some shady orders from a machine. Even before I met you Enid, my parents have done everything to mold me into what they assumed would be the next top hero. You do not want to know what sort of things I've been through as a millionaire child forced to live up to their expectations. When I met you Enid, you didn't care about my rich upbringings. The only thing I ever really wanted was to have an real and honest friend, and you filled that role perfectly. You're funny, resourceful, coolheaded, and you always stand up for your friends." she pulled Enid's face close to hers, both of them blushing at the proximity. "Tossing you aside was the worst mistake of my life, your words have rung in my head since you left. I do cherish every second I'm with you, and maybe... maybe..." she bit her lip as she struggled to find the words.

"El...odie…"

"Enid..."

Neither of them knew what was going on, but it felt like some strange force was pulling their faces together. Like years of ups and downs culminating in one-

" _Hey, ladies!"_

GAH!

The secondary colored haired girls jumped when they saw Enid's other non-bodega gal pal Red, "We got trouble down there, I highly suggest you save the smooches for later." the time travelling hero said to the embarrassment of the two girls.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Enid screamed, to Red's amusement as the three jumped down to the ground as they saw Rad getting chased by robotic animals.

"Took you long enough." Dendy chastised as she remotely controlled one of the bear-bots from her hack pack to decimate some of the machines.

(30 minutes later)

The five stood panting and exhausted surrounded by robot appendages.

"Jeez, how are there so many robots in the middle of the forest?" Enid questioned.

"It is quite puzzling, from my readings there isn't a sustainable lab around here for miles. Something is seriously wrong here, and I think it has something to do with a certain cloaked figured." Dendy hypothesized while looking over some notes from her hack pack.

"The Grim Reaper!" Rad exclaimed

"No idiot, Shadowy Figure. Or whatever his name was." Enid reminded him.

"Oh, yeah that makes a lot more sense."

"So Enid, did you find where KO was?" Dendy asked the ninja.

"Huh, oh yeah. I think I saw an old structure about 12 miles East, right across a gorge and heavy rapids."

"12 miles!" Rad whined as he plopped to the ground.

Enid rolled her eyes as she dragged her extraterrestrial friend by the foot, "Let's just hurry up, who knows how long KO's fragile little mind can handle this situation can hold on for." the girls followed suit to where Enid pointed to. While KO's three main friends were up a little ways up, Red pulled Elodie back.

"So, how long have you and Enid known each other?" Red asked with a serious expression.

"Oh, ever since middle school. We became the best of friends forever." Red narrowed her eyes, Elodie looked away "Until this POINT thing happened before high school, but I never forgot the times we spent together. Sometimes I wished I never turned against her, then the plaza incident could have been avoided."

Red grabbed the rich heroine in training by her school blouse and glared at her, "Listen here you stuck up snob, make one wrong move around Enid again and I will plasma blast you until you're nothing but a molten puddle of mush. Am. I. Clear?" Elodie hastily nodded in confirmation, "Good, cause I'm watching you." she let her go before giving her the gesture and joining the rest of the Lakewood group.

"Geez, are all future people so jumpy?"

(With KO and Fink)

Shadowy Figure stood in front of his two pupils, not with the smug satisfaction he got when KO/TKO would win their fights with him, but with the pride of a teacher to his star student. And as a proud father of his biological son with incredible power, and how the two now split personalities learned to work together. "Even when he wasn't a part of his life, Shadowy always believed that KO was destined for amazing things. To be a hero greater than what he used to be, and to not make the same mistake he made.

KO and Fink were kneeling down on some kind of old rug as Shadowy announce, "I must say, in the past two weeks alone you have cleaned the area I assigned you AND went beyond that and cleaned the entire forest, bringing back the beauty that was once thought lost. Not only that, but in the mock battles you've went through all of them with flying colors. Fink, your tenacity and unpredictability makes you a force to be reckon with."

"Aw shucks." she modestly said as she rubbed the back of her neck while blushing.

He and KO locked eyes, "KO, a wise guy once said. 'Power isn't the hero, it's what someone does with it'. There is more to being a hero than having a flashy superpower, and saving people from burning buildings. It's not your special abilities that will make you a hero, it's your heart and desire to help the helpless, to defend the defenseless. KO, I've never been more proud." KO turned away from the words, the man that tormented him for months who turns out to be his father was giving him something he never had from a big guy at home. Shadowy sighed, he expected him to be a little apprehensive since he learned the truth.

"It's not just your individual prowess that impressed me. You two are powerful alone, but together... you're unstoppable. The love you two share is stronger than any of your turbonic energies combined. Those who say it's unholy and wrong for a hero and villain to make a courtship, like with you're power, they are afraid of what they don't understand. How you two were treated for your relationship is disgusting, maybe you should show them how powerful your love really is." he said as he pulled out two earrings with matching green crystals with dragon capsules, the kids ooh'd at the shiny things.

"What are those things?' KO asked.

"With these rings, two hearts become one." they gasped at the possibility. "With these, you two will have the combined power to eliminate those who won't comprehend your relationship."

"Eliminate?" KO questioned, "Why would we want to do that? We have supporters."

"Do we?" KO jerked his head towards Fink, who seemed to be contemplating.

"Fink." he gave her a 'what are you doing' look.

"KO, it's just" she grabbed her boyfriend's hands and encased them with hers, KO saw tears starting to form in her eyes. "Ever since our relationship has been made public, we haven't gotten one bit of support from anyone. Not even from those we love and look up to for so long, I feel it's just you and me against the world. And, that it will always be just 2 vs all."

KO gave her a reassuring smile as he wiped the tears off her cheeks, "Oh Fink, there are plenty of people that is happy with us together. Because we're happy, together."

Fink softly hiccupped as she wiped her runny nose, "Name one person that has given us a single bit of support." she challenged.

(record scratch)

KO's mind went totally blank, "Uhhh, well..." he dug through every acre of his brain to find anything that say people supported their hero-villain romance. But for some reason, he can't seem to find any.

'I should have known she would pull something like this.'

'Heroes and villains don't mix.'

'I thought you were better than that, KO. I'm very disappointed in you.'

'Rat-sucker'

'Spawn!'

'I'm sorry KO, but as long as this affair you have with Fink is still around. I'm afraid, I have to let you go'

"Huh, but... that doesn't seem right." KO scratched his head in confusion, "I swore that my friends and family would... was it all just wishful thinking?" he asked feeling dejected, Fink eased his sorrow with a tight hug light kiss on the cheek.

"Like I said, they are afraid of what they don't understand. So what do you say?" Shadowy said handing out the earrings, KO was still a little hesitant but Fink didn't need to be told twice before she grabbed one of the rings and put it on her left mouse ear. KO gave her a look, but she shrugged.

"Face it KO, our love will never be respected. Only one person will ever give us a chance, and he's the one writing this story. Kind of sad really." Fink said.

KO sighed as he come to terms that everyone is against him, no one believes in him anymore. Shadowy had a smile of victory as his son turned to his Ultra form and grabbed the earring, Fink went along and brought out her Nightmare form, but with more control than the first encounter.

 _"Let's show them the true power of love."_

 **"I couldn't agree more, babycakes."**

UKO clipped his earring on his right ear, not a second later till the two rings glowed brightly. The two powered up kids embraced in a long kiss as they felt their minds, bodies, and souls becoming one with each other.

"hehehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA~" Shadowy Figure laughed into the heavens as he watched his pupils come together. "Yes, YES! The ultimate form of power, at it's highest peak! This world, is mine."Unbeknownst to the two, Shadowy figured held two small round glorb looking things behind his back. One was a glowing red, and the other was a dark green.

The Lakewood group had just reached the barn, they saw the glow emanating from the old run down structure and felt a dark presence about to be unleashed on the world.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good." Red said.

"Agreed, the levels of turbonic energy are off the charts." Dendy replied as her charts blew up in her face from the output of energy, "I'm gonna need new charts, and a new jumpsuit."

"Get ready guys, this is gonna get messy." Enid told them as she readied a flaming foot, the others prepared for battle. Rad held his finger beams ready, Dendy had her exoskeleton, Elodie has her bow and arrow, and Red aimed her plasma blasters at the barn. Just then, the barn doors flew off. And walking out of the smoke, made them all go wide eyed.

"Holy cob."

 _ **"When two star crossed hearts come together as one, you're as good as done."**_


	13. A Turbonic Finale

The Lakewood Plaza group stood frozen in front of the figure they found. Elodie nearly fainting, Rad and Enid felt their hearts disintegrate when they saw.. "KO?"

"What in the world is that thing?" Red questioned with wide eyes.

"Hold me!" Rad wheezed out as he jumped into Enid's arms in a panic.

The figure walked slowly out of the smoke, revealing themselves as neither KO or Fink. But a combination of both, with a body radiating dark turbonic energy and. The body shape was like a mix between a werewolf and a mouse girl, with a mostly wolf body with mouse whiskers and ears. It's teeth razor sharp, and claws that can shred people like tissue. But the thing that caught their attention was that it had little dragon shaped earrings.

They chuckled darkly, _**"Well, well, well. The gang is all here, primed and ready. But before I rip all of your limbs off, how about we introduce ourselves. My name, is Turbonix. And I am the dark power of the love between your friend and his lover, the love that everyone was against!"**_ They said in a scrambled up voice and tone.

"What are you talking about?! We always supported KO, no matter what!" Enid retorted.

"YEAH!" Rad added, "We're you're friends KO."

 _ **"If you really were my friends, then you wouldn't have attacked us during our three month-aversary date. You wouldn't have shunned me for following my heart! Do you know how much crud I took when we took when everyone found out?"**_

"From what I've observed there was some backlash and hesitance from everyone, but KO as your friends we were just looking out for you-"

 ** _"Excuses, excuses, excuses! Come on, you guys are better than! Well, except Rad."_** Turbonix scoffed off angrily. _**"You know, excuses are just like tissues."**_

Enid guessed, "Because, everyone has one?"

 _ **"NO! It's because some people just overuses the cob out of them until they are all weary and teary until they just fall apart!"**_ Turbonix exclaimed while launching a dark glowing power fist through six trees. Everyone reared back at this outburst.

Elodie whispered fearfully into Enid's ear, "I only use like one tissue at a time."

"KO, what happened to you? You're usually not like this." Enid asked with concern.

 _ **"I just realized something, something that has been brewing inside me for a long time. No matter what I do, people will only see me as a naïve little baby who is in way over his head with a romance with a villain."**_ Turbonix growled as he glared daggers at the quintet. **_"Well, it's time I made myself clear. I. Am not. A BABY!"_**

The five young heroes were then blasted back by a blast of turbo energy, but not like when they TKO first appeared. This power was a million times more powerful, like getting hit by a freight train filled with dynamite. They were sent through three trees before colliding with a sixth, luckily they landed on their feet but were a little winded.

"Ow, that hurts." Enid groaned as she felt the small of her back.

"I can already feel my skeleton starting to shatter again!" Rad exclaimed.

"Not even Blue can hit this hard." Red commenting while cracking her spine back into place.

"For a little pup, he can bite as hard as he barks." Elodie said as she wiped a bit of muck off her face.

"Astounding." Dendy said pulling up some chart hologram from her hand, "These readings are insane, I haven't seen such outpour of turbonic energy since the fight between Ultra KO and Nightmare Fink. Which can only mean-"

The kappa was interrupted when they heard heavy breathing, the looked towards a big rock where they heard someone muttering. _"Oh man, this wasn't what I had planned. How could I have been so foolish to think I can control that much power?"_

The Lakewood group gasped as they saw who it was.

"SHADOWY FIGURE!"

Indeed it was, but not in the condition they last saw him. His cloak had a slash across his chest, and the left shoulder had a serious burn mark. The hood dangling over his eyes, and his gloved hand was clutching his midsection hard. "I'm guessing you met Turbonix, huh? Be lucky you didn't sustain any major injuries, yet."

He was then roughly grabbed by a very angry Enid, "What did you do to our little cinnamon roll and his girlfriend? I swear if you even laid one hand on his little head, then I will jam my foot straight down your throat!"

The former hero turned villain sighed, "If I wanted to hurt my own son, he would be dead by now. He has unlocked hidden capabilities his already great power can achieve, I just helped him train to control it. He and his lady friend are both tremendously powerful separately, but together... they are unstoppable. Though I guess, a little too unstoppable."

"Well whatever it was you did, it created a monster! And now it thinks we hate KO for dating Fink." Enid exclaimed. Shadowy looked away, she can sense some uneasiness in his normally smug facial expression. "What did you do?" she deadpanned.

"You see, the power that KO possesses is directly linked to his negative emotions. Most noticeably anger, frustration, or powerlessness. And from what I have seen over the last few months, nothing has brought out more emotion to fuel his power than when you mess with his most special girl. So when Venomous turned Fink into a turbonic zombie, it brought out power beyond anything I can have ever imagined." he looked away, "So I..."

"You tampered with KO's and Fink's memories so that they only remember all the bad things that happened to them, and made them think that no one supported their courting." Dendy theorized.

Shadowy coughed out, "Smart girl. KO has basically god level power now, power that he needs to control. Fink on the other hand use to need a special collar to access her own turbonic form, but after their fight she can now use turbo energy of her own. While not as powerful as KO, she has more control. You need to return their original memories, it should diminish their anger. The memories are in the barn, and hurry. The power of Turbonix grows more with each passing second, surpassing even that of the Man of Steel. If we don't return their memories soon, then I shudder to think what terrible fate might bestow upon the Earth."

 **BOOM**

They were blasted back when the rock suddenly exploded, they saw the human-rat fusion charge up another power fist before sending it straight to the heroes. They barely dodged the attack, but Shadowy wasn't so lucky. The downed cloaked figure painfully watched as his creation chased the heroes out into the forest, "What have I unleashed?"

He then felt a pair of handcuffs on his wrists, "You'll have time to explain in the Maximum Security P.O.I.N.T. HQ Prison Unit." He didn't need to look up to recognize the voice of Foxtail, she turned to the other past and present P.O.I.N.T. members. "Follow that thing and stop it, I'll take care of Shadowy here."

They nodded and headed off in the direction of Turbonix, Carol looked back at the man who she once called her boyfriend Laserblast. How a great hero fell from grace, down into a pit of shadiness and greed. She hmphed before joining her fellow P.O.I.N.T. members and Gar.

The Lakewood crew just reached a clearing before they were stopped by a collapsing tree, they turned to see a snarling Turbonix. They got ready to fight, though a little scared since they have to fight their friend. Turbonix cackled, **_"No where to run now, you plaza pansies!"_** they said as their hands produce glowing dark purple and silver energy.

But before they can do anything they felt a blast hit the back of their head, which didn't faze them but still got their attention. Turbonix turned around to see their 'friends' were not alone.

"HALT FIEND! Your reign of terror is over, because P.O.I.N.T. has arrived!" Chip Damage stated as the team posed.

 _ **"Chip Damage, if that even is your real name. I seem to recall that Chip was nothing more than hoax, and that you were destroyed."**_ Turbonix growled.

"My death was... rather exaggerated. Now that I'm back and stronger than ever, it's time I really ring the Damage."

Turbnonix snarled before seeing a certain pair with the superhero team, _**"Mom, Gar?"**_

"KO, sweetie. If you're in there, it's me. Listen you have to fight this, whatever that turncoat did to you is nothin!" Carol yelled as Gar put a hand on his unhinged girlfriend, "PLEASE KO, COME BACK TO ME!"

 _ **"There's no more KO, and no more Fink either."**_ they replied as the Boxmore bots and Venomous joined them, Venomous going wide eyed at what he saw. 'Oh no.' _**"Only... Turbonix!"**_

The fusion of KO and Fink then sent a massive power fist straight to the Supers, Damage tried a counter blast but that got squashed by the giant flaming fist heading right towards them. "Oh cob dan-" Damage said before his entire android body got incinerated. Dr. Greyman tried to use some laser guns her brought and shoot the dark being, but they just causally held back the blasts.

Carol turned towards her son's friends, "Go, we'll hold this thing off as long as we can." she said before ducking underneath a beaten Shannon, who ran right back into the fight with maces for hands. "GO!"

The four young adults and kappa kid nodded before leaving running off, Turbonix growled at the fleeing five and turned to the ones surrounding him.

"Fink!" Venomous called out, "If you're in their speak to me! FINK!"

Turbonix sneered to the tall purple man, _**"Well, look who it is. My ex-boss, what now? You've already done enough damage as it is, when will you learn that you can't keep me away from KO? He's the only light I have in my life of darkness and evil, he makes me happy!"**_ Turbonix said in a more feminine tone than normal, they then turned to Carol and Gar before speaking in a voice close to KO's. _**"And you two, I thought for sure that you would have loved me even if I was dating an evil minion. Mommy you said that you always support my decisions, so what makes Fink any different?"**_

Carol raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Peanut? Of course I support you, and your girlfriend-"

 ** _"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE!"_** Turbonix screamed as he punched the ground hard enough to send a turbo shock wave towards Carol, he went wide eyed as the attack was coming straight for her. But the in an instant the blast was deflected by a stiff elbow jab from Gar, Carol sighed in relief. "Thanks Gar, oh."

Gar looked down at the elbow he used to save Carol with, which had a noticeable burn mark on it. "Though the attack bounced off, I still felt it. Whatever Shadowy or whatever his real name is did to him, we can't take it lightly. From my time in P.O.I.N.t., I never seen anyone with this much power in my life. I believe without a doubt that we are in for a fight Carol, don't hold back just because that thing is your son."

Carol took a breath of reluctance, before lighting up her own power fists. Her ability to mimic other people's powers on display, "KO, Fink, Turbonix or whatever. Don't take this personally." she said before coming at the fusion with a battle cry. Turbonix smirking as he charged at her with his own power fists ready, they put on a smug grin.

 _ **"Let's dance!"**_

 _Meanwhile_

The younger group has just arrived at the barn, with the amount of power this mix of KO and Fink with their super turbonic forms had to be stopped quickly. But what they found when they opened the large doors, might make the situation a little harder. The place was much more beat up than when we last saw it, with parts of the furniture all torn a part and spread out, wooden beams on the ground, hay everywhere, and some old leftovers.

"Geez, looks like a tornado hit the place." Enid said.

"I think I'm gonna need a full round of shots just looking around here, this place is disgusting!" Elodie gagged at the sight of a room full of garbage.

"Oh suck it up, Princess." Red replied. "This will be just like finding a needle in the haystack."

"How are we supposed to find anything in this dump? Looks worst than the back of Beardo's apartment building, and he his truck are a lot alike." Rad said.

"Yeah, constantly failing health inspections." Enid joked.

Dendy surveyed the area through her goggles, "Hmm, we may be able to find what we are looking for if we split up and divide the building into five sections, and each look through one."

"And what if some masked wearing mad man comes in and tries to kill us, because that's what happens in every horror movie I've seen with an old building in the woods!" Elodie freaked.

"Relax you pretentious snub, there's not gonna be a masked murderer. This story is already confusing as it is." Enid replied.

"Less meta talking, more looking." Dendy snapped her fingers, which made the on again/off again friends to look go off into different directions as the alien and the hero form the future. "Besides, this fic was already started to drag in chapter 9."

 _Back at the Battle with Turbonix_

Things are not looking good for the heroes, robots, and Venomous. They all tried desperately to gain any glimpse of an advantage over Turbonix, but everything they tried was snuffed out by the combined god level energy of KO and Fink. They kept spouting something about how no one supports their love because it's taboo, which made they wonder just what that Shadowy Figure has done to them.

Dr. Greyman and Ms. Sunshine were currently in a tree with scratch marks all over them, the alien's wheel chair wedge on a high branch. The robots were dissembled messes around the clearing. The only ones left standing right now are Carol, Gar, and Venomous. And each of those three had their share of injuries. Gar's shades were broken, revealing his brown eyes, he also had a big bruise on his forehead, claw marks on his chest, and both of his arms were bent the wrong way. Venomous had a black eye, broken nose, his ribs were broken, and his leg was bent up. Carol had probably the most mild with some light scratch, her hair cut off on the right side, and her knuckles were a little bloody after clashing with her opponent.

Meanwhile, Turbonix was standing there without hardly any noticeable damage. Though they were panting along with the three adults in front of him, though only a little.

 _ **"I got to say, you three lasted longer than I imagined. Give yourselves and applause for your performance."**_ they mockingly gave the heroes and professor a slow clap.

Venomous dropped to one knee, "What, have I done?" Carol and Gar turned to the professor, "This is, all my fault."

He felt two hands on his shoulders, he looked up to see the ones he's fighting with. "Venny, it's not your fault. If anything, the only one at fault here is your coocoo brother. He created this monstrosity out of our only kids."

"Yeah, after I tried to break them up... permanently." he retorted.

"You know one thing I learned over the years, no matter how many times you mess up, you can always find a way to fix it." Gar said.

Venomous then had a look of determination, "I know what we must do." he steadily stood up, he took a deep breath before slowly walking towards the opposition. Or more like limping.

 _ **"Still hungry eh, how about a fillet of POWER FISTS!"**_ Turbonix yelled before sending a barrage of super power fists heading towards the advancing professor, each one landing one any part of his body. But no matter how many hits he took he still presses on, even when one landed right in the... knees. _**"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!"**_

The assault ended when Venomous got close enough to... wrap his arms around the angry fusion? ** _'What the?'_** "Fink, I made a horrible mistake. You and KO deserve to be happy, and I shouldn't have got in the way. Though you may be my minion, you were always like a daughter to me. I'm sorry."

In some odd way, this was actually starting to work. Turbonix felt their power fading out, _**"Huh, what's goin-"**_ he was interrupted by another pair of arms, this time by KO's mommy with tears in her eyes.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'll always support your decisions my little Peanut, and I am not starting today. You deserve happiness, I love you KO."

Turbonix felt a little something roll down their cheek, he wiped it up and saw it was a tear, _**"But, but how? I thought-"**_

He was stopped again when he felt the hand of Gar rest on his head, he looked up to see the man who he sometimes saw as the father he never had. "KO, I may not have much experience when dealing with little ones. But you're not like any boy your age I've seen, you've proven yourself time and time again. For every great man, there is a greater woman." he turned to Carol when he said that, whom blushed at the compliment. He turned back to KO, "Even though you've yet to reach your teen years, what you and Fink have runs deeper than even the tightest bond ever imagined. I mean what I said before, you and Fink have my upmost support. And that's a promise!"

 _ **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~"**_

(One ball of lighting later)

The three adults coughed as the area was clouded in smoke, when it finally cleared up they looked to the center of the large crater left by the explosion. And in the center rested the bodies of their targets: KO and Fink. Laying side by side, hand in hand on the ground. They gingerly hopped into the crater and kneeled by them.

The two kids groaned as they sat up, KO was holding his head with a splitting headache while Fink used her free hand to crack her back. "Uh, what happened? I feel like I was hit by a truck." KO said.

"I feel like I was struck by lightning." Fink replied.

The two kids then looked up to see their parents/boss, who had teary smiles. Which Fink was freaked out about since she never saw her boss express emotions so much. They were then caught in a bone crushing hug that nearly broke their spines.

"Thank goodness you guys are back! We were so worried!" Carol exclaimed.

"Please don't hate me Fink, I made an awful mistake." Venomous said relieved to see his minion's little face again.

"Oh, I can never hate you boss." Fink said as she faintly wrapped her little arms around the tall professor while chuckling.

"What's so funny?" her boss inquired.

"Just thinking off all the things to put on your tombstone." Venomous went wide eyed.

KO then weakly returned the hug from his mom and boss/future stepdad. "Hey, guys. I... can't breathe."

"Neither can I." Fink said.

The two were then released and took in a huge gasp of oxygen into their lungs. "What happened? Where's Shadowy? How'd we get out here?" KO asked.

"And why are we naked?"

They all jumped at the question from Fink, they then through a couple blankets around the kids to mask their modesty.

"Well, I'm just glad you're back Peanut."

"You too, Fink."

 **"Glad to be back."**

They heard some rustling in the nearby bushes, and out came the others.

"Is everything okay, we heard a giant explosion." Enid said before seeing.

"Enid!"

"KO!" The ninja ran faster than light and held the little swaddled boy in her arms in relief. "OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY!" Enid cried vigorously.

"I'm okay, Enid. But, where are the others?" he asked.

"Hey, Squirt." Rad said as he came by, followed by the others.

"Rad! Dendy!" The alien and kappa joined in on the bodega-men hug.

"Nice to see my little buddy is alive and kicking." Rad said before giving him a little noogie.

"Yes, it is quite a relief to have you as you again." Dendy smiled brightly.

KO then saw who else was with them, "Elodie! Red! What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he saw the former ex-friend of Enid and the former Hue Trooper from the future.

"Enid called." Red explained. He then looked to the ninja who shrugged, "Gotta say kid, I'm impressed. Not many kids your age can say they have a relationship of such commitment, even if it's with a villain." KO chuckled at that and blushed.

"Even I have to say, you two are kind of adorable together. Even if it is very wrong in the world of supers." Elodie said.

"Thanks, I guess." he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, by the way KO. Look what we found." Dendy said while holding up the pair of glorbs we found last chapter.

"What are those?" KO asked.

Dendy adjusted her goggles, "From my observations, these glorbs serve as a containment from the memories of the support you two obtain for your relationship. Shadowy Figure must have tampered with them to make you so angry and sad to bring out the power he wanted." she then handed the glorbs to her friend.

"Woah!" KO said while holding up the glorbs, "That's insane." he then puts them in his hair, "I'll just hang onto these for now, I think they'll come in handy later on."

"How about we head home now and get you some clothes, huh?" Carol suggested.

"Good call, I have an entire two weeks of _Tears of Heroes_ to catch up on." Fink said.

"WAIT!" KO said as he popped out of his bundle, somehow fully clothed in his normal attire and sweatband. He jumped towards his girlfriend. "You watch Tears of Heroes too?"

"Yeah, why?" Fink asked.

"That's my favorite telenovela! Oh, so much I've missed."

Fink then popped out of her swaddle, also magically dressed in her lab coat style dress, gloves and boots. "Well what are we doing standing out here, come on!" she exclaimed before grabbing his head and running full speed away in a trail of smoke. She then came back with a winded KO still in her hand. "Where's home?"

…

After returning back to Lakewood, KO and Fink's bond was still going strong. Only this time, everyone was very supportive. Shadowy Figure served time in jail for kidnapping and for stealing the prototype fusion earrings, which turns out to have major side effects when in use like severe aggression and memory loss.

KO and Fink's romance from there on had everything to expect growing. From going on dates, to occasional fights. And not just because of stolen money and artifacts, but real life fights that all couples have. But all those obstacles put in their path made their bond grow stronger, and they were able to get comfortable having a few of their dates in Fink's prison cell. Soon many other hero-villain pairs started to sprout, and soon the concept was now a regular thing instead of a taboo.

We now have our hero and villain walking in the same park where it all started, the to having grown a lot since then. KO kept the undershirt and vest, but now sported a flannel shirt and jeans. He kept the sweatbands around his forehead and wrists, and the pink anklets. Even as a 19-24 year old he still went barefoot, he never got bothered from a lack of shoes so why mess with it. Besides, his feet got so calloused up he can walk on flaming shards of glass without flinching, which he's done during one of his training sessions. Fink one the other hand wore a bigger version of her lab coat style sleeveless dress with pink fingerless gloves and 5in heel boots, her hair a little more tamed and reaching her lower back.

"Well, that's another wallet dead. I swear the more times you get arrested, they might actually name a wing after you in prison." KO aggravated while clutching an empty wallet, the reason being that he had to bail his 13 year girlfriend out of prison. And as an extra sprinkle of salt in the wound he had a fancy dinner planned and she had to robbed the Hexagon on this specific day, which happens to be the 13 year anniversary of when the two became a couple.

"Hehehe, that's actually what I'm going for. Anyway how are the losers doing?" Fink wondered.

"Well, Elodie had just proposed to Enid. To which she replied, 'Sure, or whatever'." He said in an highly accurate representation of the now level 8 ninja hero.

She laughed at the impression, "Oh, but seriously I'm happy for them. You don't get a lot of couples like them, they actually balance each other out."

KO continued, "I hear Rad and Shannon broke up again. But then they got back together, again."

"What is it, like, 10th time this year? What was it for now?" Fink questioned.

"I think from what his flashback said, _'Those dishes aren't gonna wash themselves you know!_ '" he mimicked.

"HAHAHA, oh man I so seeing that. And I think her reaction would be like throwing one or two plates at his head, wouldn't you say?"

KO chuckled, "Actually that's exactly how it went down, and I think he replied with _'Come on now, what would Martha Stewart say?'_ "

" _'Fridge Martha Stewart!'_ " Fink played along, " _'Martha Steweart can kiss my shiny metal butt! Here I am slaving away over a hot stove making cookies and double dragon burritos and FOR WHAT?! A macho one-dimensional ALIEN who doesn't APPRECIATE ME! An alien who cant even clean one measly plate! An alien who spends more make out time with his van and muscles than he does with me! Take it from me doll, never trust a macho man!_ "

KO and Fink then laughed and laughed until they were barely hanging onto each other to keep from getting drenched in the fountain. They both sighed at the hilarious memory, "But seriously, why do they keep going after each other when they can't even spend one hour without getting in each other's throats?"

KO shrugged, "Hey, that's Rad and Shannon for yah. Both stubborn to fault, and don't know when to quit. They made an appointment with a couple's counselor this Friday."

"Considering who it's for, not even Doctor Phil can bring peace between them." Fink joked.

KO chuckled, "Yeah, but I'm not one to pry on other people's love lives."

Fink nodded, "Yep, stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours."

KO then looked around, "Hey Fink, guess what today is?"

She hummed to herself before realizing, "(GASP) The day we officially became the first hero and villain couple in over 100 years! And, we're in the same place as our first kiss. (Sly brow) KO, is there a reason you brought me here on this specific day?"

KO blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I was gonna ask this on our date at Casa de la Noche. But then 'someone' got incarcerated which had me take three years of work and savings to bail her out." her softly glared at the 'someone', to which she casually shrugged. "But, I might as well do it here."

Fink gasped as he saw KO get in front of her on one knee, with her hand encased in his in a loving grasp. "Fink. When I first saw you, I thought you were a crazy psychotic she-devil. I mean, you've attack the bodega all the time. You stole things, and sent the president to the emergency room. A week after I met you, if someone told me I would wind up dating you. I'd probably punch the guy in the face and call him crazy. But then I got to know you, and we started spending more time together. I started to feel something, something that I never experienced before. I didn't know what to do, I never learned anything about this stuff. I realized that, in some insane act of god, I fell in love with you. Which scared me since at the time hero and villain romances were a serious taboo. That day 13 years ago, changed my life forever. I was in a relationship, with the minion of the most evil mind in the world. And I loved it. I didn't care about the consequences, because you Fink make me more happy than anything I can ever imagine. I love you Fink, I LOVE YOU AND I'M PROUD!"

Fink blushed and held her hand over her beating heart, "KO." she cooed.

"The day our relationship got out to the public, everyone did all they could to tear us apart. But after everything, our love kept growing and growing. We slowly got more and more support from our friends and family, and then the incident with Shadowy Figure who turned out to be my real father Laserblast. It was scary, but we made it through because we had each other. Year after year, our love was still there. All challenges that try to come between us, and we burned them down. Fink, I have waited 13 long years. To say these five little words." KO reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, Fink gasped when she saw him open up the box to reveal a small golden band with a huge glrob with a red and dark green swirl.

"Fink, will you marry me?"

Fink just cried with happy tears in her eyes as she answered him with a hard kiss on his lips, to which he happily returned while sliding the ring on her. The two were locked in their own little world, with no one else but them. To this moment, it was all worth it. The ups, the downs, the middles. Everything that led up to this moment, they'd relive it all over again.

While not breaking away from the kiss, KO looked directly at the camera and winked to the audience. Silently asking.

'What, you didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?'

 **That's all folks! With this, marks the end of KO's New Girlfriend. It's been a long road for me, and longer for you guys. I'm proud to say that as of right now, this fic is currently the second most fav'd and followed OK KO: Let's be Heroes fic to date. With a total of 46 favorites and 43 followers, this was all because of you. Give yourselves a pat on the back. No matter if you like it, or hate it. You reacted to it, that's all we can ask for.**

 **But don't think I'm done yet, I still have many other OK KO stories that deserve as much attention as this one. So please, if you haven't left a fav or follow on those stories yet, then go do that to show your support. If not for me, do it for the ship of KO and Fink. And don't just wait for me to bring the next Fin-O story, go write your own. There's only so much the captain can do to keep the ship afloat.**

 **Also leave a fav and follow on me to catch up on all of my latest content. Because if you loved this ship so much, then in the near future. I will write a sequel to this fic, but only if you show your support for the love of KO x Fink.**

 **You know what to do, leave a fav, follow, and review.**

 **And if you're not down with that, then I have two words for yah. (pops out KO and Fink dressed in DX costumes)**

 **SUCK IT!**


End file.
